


Клуб «Нунду»

by Du_Rock



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || ББ-квест [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, BDSM Scene, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Milking, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: И хоть способ решения проблем его темным двойником, Гриндельвальдом, весьма не нравился Грейвзу, в чем-то он был очень соблазнительным. Канувший в лету Скамандер не смог бы вносить сумятицу в без того опасное положение.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> многочисленные хэдканоны про работу МАКУСА, общие принципы закона сохранения энергии в магии, экосистему магического мира, политические течения в Северных Штатах, внутреннюю кухню Ильверморни, тематические отношения в магическом мире. Кинки: порка, мастурбация, милк-кинк  
P.S. редактируется, будет разбивка по главам.

#  I

Если ты магозоолог, ожидание — дело привычное. Ждать, пока сносорогу надоест взрывать одну за другой скалы, по которым ты удираешь. Ждать, пока окками наконец решит вылупиться в самом неподходящем месте в самый неподходящий момент. Ждать, пока камуфлори сочтет, что трех месяцев жизни бок о бок достаточно для того, чтобы показаться тебе на глаза.

Но это не значило, что Ньют любил ждать. И уж тем более — встречу, которая не сулила ничего хорошего. В последнем он был уверен. Не зря же по бокам восседали два дюжих аврора, недовольных, что им пришлось изображать почетный караул. Судя по тому, что сидел он в зале, а не в камере, в МАКУСА все еще помнили о спасении Нью-Йорка. Помнили достаточно хорошо, чтобы не упечь за решетку сразу, но не настолько, чтобы усадить в отдельный кабинет и угостить чашечкой чая.

Впрочем, чая Ньют Скамандер не удостаивался и в родном Министерстве магии, а уж по сравнению с угрозами Трэверса сдать животных в утиль, а его отправить в Азкабан, прием в МАКУСА был верхом дипломатической обходительности. Пусть ожидание тянулось третий час. 

Ньют взглянул на часы над дверью и украдкой вздохнул. В Нью-Йорке ждала куча дел. Животным нужны были внимание и забота, а еще хотелось бы написать письмо... Время для отправки которого стремительно истекало. Увы. Похоже, ему придется провести с аврорами еще пару-другую часов — и замечательно, если после встречи он будет ночевать в городе, а не в знакомой камере на нижних этажах Вулворт-билдинг. А как хорошо начинался день!

Утренний ветерок холодил разгоряченную кожу, солнце, лениво поднимаясь, скользило между причудливо изрезанными листьями деревьев, гладило плечи и колени, повторяя последние ласки любовника. Еще немного, и оно поднимется выше, чтобы жгучими поцелуями осыпать шею, а если скинуть пиджак, не преминет оставить укусы на спине и груди, даже сквозь рубашку. Впрочем, и эти следы на Скамандере уже были, так что раздеваться на солнце он не спешил.

Ньют с удовольствием остался бы спать до полудня в широченной постели. На прохладных простынях, рядом с незнакомцем, который и правда был выше всяких похвал, как обещала анкета Клуба. Ему наконец удалось встретить партнера, который подходил во всем: разделял особые вкусы, находился в прекрасной физической форме, был немногословен, но умел пошутить и не использовал эту способность слишком часто. Не пытался казаться сильным и властным, но был им, что ощущалось в каждом прикосновении. Надо же, чтобы именно после этого свидания Ньюту пришлось спешно уехать. Настолько спешно, что Скамандер не успел даже выпить чашку чая в клубном баре. 

Исчезни он ночью, сразу после сессии и секса — было бы без слов понятно, что партнеры друг другу не подошли. Ньют пару раз пользовался таким способом сказать «нет». На этот раз условности пришлось отбросить — срочное дело гнало его в Нью-Йорк. Хотя он не смог удержаться от соблазна и остался рядом с любовником, лучшим любовником, что нашли ему за время членства в Клубе, до самого утра. Но едва поднялось солнце и проснулись птицы, пришлось уйти. Путь до границы и по Штатам был неблизким, едва ли Ньют сможет пройти его быстро, а промедление грозило большими неприятностями. 

Неприятности начались задолго до Нью-Йорка. Отработанная комбинация для магловских пограничников, с помощью которой Ньют множество раз проникал в любую страну: паспорт — взгляд в глаза — немного смущенная, но честная улыбка — на этот раз не пригодилась. Едва он, выстояв длинную очередь, перешагнул порог пропускного пункта, как сзади прихватили под локти, не дав вытащить палочку, и вихрь совместной аппарации унес Скамандера в приграничный офис авроров.

Магл-пограничник даже глазом не моргнул — то ли сквиб, то ли уже насмотрелся на исчезновения и предпочитал игнорировать странности. 

В приграничном офисе пришлось пережить полчаса расспросов и уточнений: почему он шел через магловский пост, что в чемодане, какие дела проворачивает на территории Северных Штатов. Пока сержант не взглянул попристальнее на чемодан, а затем в паспорт. Сочетание «чемодан — Скамандер — магозоолог», к несчастью, сработало. Ньют немедленно оказался в Штатах, но, увы, совсем не так, как планировал. Протесты лишь усугубили положение: палочку и паспорт отобрали, и дальше, теряя время и терпение, он передвигался по территории Америки от одного аврорского офиса к другому со все более представительным конвоем. Конечно, он приближался к Нью-Йорку, но слишком медленно и в крайне нежелательной компании.

Наконец Ньют оказался в Вулворт-билдинге. Невозмутимый швейцар у входа для магов приоткрыл дверь перед конвоем. Внутри обнаружилось дополнительное пространство с еще одной парой стражей, которые не потребовали паспорта, зато проследили, чтобы все, а не только Ньют, прошли через гоблинскую завесу. Она успешно рассеивала любые чары, которые меняли внешность, от простого оборотного зелья до сложнейших трансфигурационных заклинаний.

Ньют прикинул жадность гоблинов, помножил на то, что они отлично представляли репутационные риски, и накинул еще тридцать процентов на попытки Пиквери торговаться. По всему выходило, что завеса обошлась Серафине в годовой бюджет Вулворт-билдинга. Но он отлично понимал, почему покупка состоялась: третьего визита Гриндельвальда американское правительство не вынесет.

Пиквери приходилось несладко — дважды за год получить пощечину даже от легендарного возмутителя спокойствия и главного антигероя века было непросто. А уж с ее характером выслушивать многочисленные насмешки, обрушившиеся со всех сторон, еще неприятнее. К тому же Серафина потеряла свою правую руку, Персиваля Грейвза; пришлось мобилизовать магов, которым она продолжала верить, и провести проверку служащих, от чиновников самого высокого ранга до последнего сантехника. И все это без помощи Департамента магической безопасности, сотрудники которого были под подозрением со времен первого ареста Гриндельвальда. 

Ньют не знал подробностей, но, судя по объяснениям Тесея на семейных ужинах, МАКУСА пришлось тяжко.

Долгое ожидание не обязательно объяснялось персональным вниманием к его делу, но промедление не устраивало Скаманера категорически. Его уже заждались, и срок, в который следовало отправить письмо партнеру по ночным приключениям, тоже истекал. Печать Клуба на запястье Скамандера не исчезла — жжение усиливалось, — но Ньют не рисковал проверять. Нужно было закатать манжету, а это могло привлечь внимание авроров. Однако ночь пришлась по вкусу явно не ему одному. 

В Клубе, где каждый мог очутиться в любой из своих странных фантазий, если найдется подходящий партнер, соблюдали тотальную анонимность. Отослать отзыв о встрече следовало в течение суток, пока печать, зачарованная на свидание, не исчезла. Время ее жизни зависело от того, насколько оба участника были довольны друг другом, и от того, на каком расстоянии друг от друга в данный момент находились. Ньюта мысль, что мужчина, с которым он хотел бы встретится еще не раз, возможно, шагает сейчас этажом выше, забавляла и отвлекала от беспокойства.

Он бы не удивился такому повороту. Многие из членов Клуба, с которыми Ньют встречался, были достаточно высокопоставленными служащими министерств или правителями небольших государств. Например, султан Брунея, который после очного знакомства без скрывающих чар заваливал Ньюта приглашениями заезжать в гости, был не прочь походить под седлом и в парадной сбруе. К тому же Скамандер с первого раза опознал Торквила Трэверса и внес его в свой личный черный список. 

Ньют вздохнул и снова посмотрел на часы. Можно было попросить позвать Тину. Тина осталась единственной ниточкой, за которую можно было подергать, находясь в Нью-Йорке, но привлекать внимание и усложнять ей жизнь, затягивая на орбиту не вполне легальных занятий, не хотелось. Итак, он дает МАКУСА еще полчаса и ни минутой...

В этот миг авроры сопровождения, повинуясь знаку, который Скамандер не заметил, встали. Небольшая прогулка по коридорам, и Ньют, пройдя через приемную, в которой корпели над бумагами два молодых клерка, замер перед входом в кабинет. Один из авроров постучал, услышал не слишком приветливое «да», и распахнул дверь перед Скамандером.

#  II

Как ни трудился Персиваль Грейвз над тем, чтобы исключить авралы, сделать этого не удавалось. Стажер Грейвз полагал, что авралы — удел молодых авроров, которым достается самая неприятная работа, пока комсостав пожинает почести. Переход в «высшую лигу» сделал стодвадцатипроцентную загруженность и отсутствие личной жизни нормой. Когда же Грейвз возглавил новосозданный Департамент юридического содействия аврорату, что должно было стать чисто формальным назначением, он начал подозревать: постоянные авралы и двадцать четыре рабочих часа в сутки не зависят ни от места, ни от высоты служебного положения. Похоже, это судьба. 

После неожиданного спасения из мира теней, куда его заключил Гриндельвальд, стоило начать жизнь с чистого листа. Заняться чем-то новым, например, алхимией, подальше от МАКУСА. Но сопротивление Серафины и магов из «круга 12-ти» оказалось сильнее вины за собственные ошибки. «Уйти? — Удивление в голосе Пиквери было искренним. — В каком смысле?» 

Разбрасываться сильными волшебниками Америка в лице Президента не собиралась. Такие мелочи, как подозрения Наблюдательного совета, а также предписания держать Грейвза подальше от государственной безопасности, пока выясняются обстоятельства плена, Серафину не волновали. «Засунем тебя в юридический департамент, временно». «Что значит “куда денем Фишера”?» «Значит, создам новый!» — идеи сыпались из Пиквери градом. Идеи, а также целеустремленность всегда были ее сильной стороной. В итоге Грейвз оказался один на один с новосозданным Департаментом, другими словами — с тысячами старых документов и предписаний, собранных авроратом за века службы. А заодно со старой доброй виной за все, что случилось.

Выручала работа и визиты к О’Браенам. Мэри и Кормак скорбели о гибели мужа и отца, Грейвз — друга. В совместном горе, визитах на кладбище и традиционных воскресных обедах было больше смысла и утешения, чем во всех словах, услышанных в коридорах МАКУСА с момента освобождения.

Грейвз твердо знал, что Патрик остался бы жив, если бы он, Персиваль, обнаружил ловушку на минуту раньше. Или совершил куда более рискованный прыжок внутрь здания, не ко входу. Всего день отделял смерть его друга от ловушки, в которую попал он сам. И тут события сворачивались в заколдованный круг. Будь Патрик жив, он бы непременно понял, что Грейвза подменил чужак. Но он погиб, потому что Персиваль не успел, а следом за О’Браеном, с которым они прошли весь путь от первого курса Ильверморни до вершин МАКУСА, рухнул во тьму и Грейвз. Выйти из заколдованного круга самостоятельно было сложно. Но рекомендации колдомедиков посетить групповые занятия для травмированных авроров Грейвз неизменно снисходительно отвергал, а предложение Серафины обсудить проблему с ее личным колдомедиком тоже не слишком заинтересовало Персиваля. 

Море работы удерживало на краю, помогая не свалиться в водоворот сожалений. Хитросплетения древних законотворцев распутывать было непросто, но чем дальше, тем интереснее. Персиваль вспомнил курсы Ильверморни по законодательству Штатов и международной юрисдикции, любовь к этим предметам, а также сомнения при выборе карьеры: аврорат или законы?

Полгода пришлось угробить на то, чтобы привести регламенты в полный порядок. Это было к лучшему: отгородиться от мира, не читать газет, не знать о слухах, быть занятым нужной работой 24/7. Даже если газеты жалели бывшего начальника Департамента магбезопасности, а не торжествовали над его провалом — Персиваль об этом не знал. Достаточно было позора на заседании Наблюдательного совета, который, к счастью, не потребовал надеть браслеты контроля над магией. Но Грейвзу пригрозили, что при первом же вмешательстве в любую из силовых операций эту меру непременно осуществят.

Полгода на разбор старого барахла и чуть меньше на то, чтобы написать новый устав и протоколы, которые помогут выжить стажерам, уберегут от суда молодых авроров и прикроют задницу тем, кто уже знает, что в работе приходится использовать любые дырки в законах. Самым прекрасным было читать заметки на полях, оставленные аврорами. Среди авторов как отчетов, так и примечаний попадались предки Грейвза и других из Двенадцати. Чего только там не было - от ехидных замечаний и предложений подтереть задницу отчетом до отпечатков зубов, следов самовозгорания и пары манускриптов, дотронуться до которых Персиваль не решился, настолько угрожающими и заразными выглядели заклинания, призванные уничтожить всякого, что еще хоть раз попробует прикоснуться к этому дерьму. 

Слава Мерлину, валом текучки занимались молодые клерки. Он наконец смог подобрать толковых ребят, которые рады были принять на себя поток заявлений и просьб. Они действовали по инструкции, могли отсеять простые случаи и спасали начальника от 80% банальных дел. Пройдет еще пара лет, и клерки станут опытнее, смогут работать с более сложными делами, а на их место можно будет взять новых выпускников Ильверморни. Год за годом Департамент будет разрастаться, и когда-нибудь Грейвз сможет наконец вырваться из этих стен... Если сегодня все пройдет удачно.

Может быть, все еще устроится. Патрика не вернуть, но жизнь идет своим чередом, рано или поздно у Грейвза снова появятся друзья, с которыми он будет близок, пусть и не так, как с О’Браеном. В любом случае, он всегда может перекинуться парой слов с финансовым директором, обсудить проблемы с Вайсом, который занял его место в Департаменте магбезопасности. Посудачить за кружкой пива о молодежи и о том, как все изменилось, с Грегори, ушедшим в отдел Контроля за не-магами, обсудить нехватку кадров с Сэмюэлем, начальником отдела Обливиации. Вот уж у кого проблем было вдвое больше, чем у Грейвза. 

Но когда Кормак О’Браен ушел с очередным планом проверки клуба «Нунду», Грейвз почувствовал, как стремительно приближается к Мальстрёму. Утром в кабинете ждало сообщение от информатора. Сведения были о клубе, куда отправлялся Кормак. Новость не только перечеркивала тщательно проработанные планы, но и ставила под угрозу саму операцию, жизни авроров и безопасность на улицах Нью-Йорка. 

Теперь перед Грейвзом стояла дилемма: признаться Кормаку, что не считает его самостоятельным и контролирует каждый шаг — либо сообщить о новостях Вайсу, начальнику Кормака, пусть снимает парня с первого самостоятельного дела. Два из двух, что, действуя через голову молодого О’Браена, Персиваль навсегда лишится доверия и потеряет возможность помочь. Был и третий вариант — пойти вместе с аврорами, чтобы вытащить всех и спасти Кормака. Вопросы у Наблюдательного совета — почему он следит за ситуацией в городе, зачем вмешивается — возникнут, но он не подведет Патрика и Мэри.

Если бы Персиваль узнал об обстоятельствах накануне, возможно, у него было бы больше времени, чтобы придумать выход из положения. Сообщение пришло вечером и пролежало на столе до утра. Кстати, следовало бы написать письмо: как минимум дань вежливости, а в его случае — надежда на выход из ситуации, давно зашедшей в тупик. Но времени на личные дела не находилось и до конца 1926-го, а теперь тем более.

К сожалению, вместо того, чтобы заняться планом спасения Кормака, не говоря уже о личных делах, Грейвзу приходилось разбираться с нарушителем границ — британским магозоологом, который снова явился в Нью-Йорк именно тогда, когда город замер на грани катастрофы. Один раз — случайность, два — совпадение. Хотелось бы решить этот вопрос, не доводя до третьего раза, до подтверждения системы в этих визитах. И хоть способ решения проблем его темным двойником, Гриндельвальдом, весьма не нравился Грейвзу, в чем-то он был очень соблазнительным. Канувший в лету Скамандер не смог бы вносить сумятицу в без того опасное положение.

#  III

Как бы ни хотелось Персивалю сосредоточиться на главном, приходилось уделять драгоценное время другим проблемам. Мир не собирался обходиться без него ни дня и подбрасывал под ноги все новые грабли. Стук в дверь дал понять, что авроры успели дойти от зала ожидания до кабинета за положенные три минуты. Все в порядке.

— Да, — отозвался Грейвз, и в кабинет боком, в странной манере, не распахивая дверь до конца, протиснулся Скамандер. Как и говорилось в докладах, он не расставался со своим чемоданом, полным контрафакта.

Отчеты о декабрьском инциденте и воспоминания очевидцев Грейвз изучал целый месяц, так что на скромный вид гостя не купился. Судя по действиям Скамандера, под маской робкого, незадачливого ученого скрывался решительный и упорный в достижении исключительно своих целей человек. Истории Тесея, с которым Грейвз по долгу службы общался, это подтверждали.

Вряд ли удастся использовать младшего Скамандера, не предложив взамен куда больше, чем доступно законопослушному члену общества. Дамблдору этот фокус регулярно удавался, но Грейвз хорошо осознавал разницу в мастерстве манипуляций, да и особого желания работать с тем, за кем постоянно нужен глаз да глаз, не было. К сожалению, сейчас нужно было все-таки добиться сотрудничества. 

— Садитесь, — предложил он гостю стул рядом со столом, подчеркивая полуофициальный тон будущей беседы. 

Скамандер молча уселся, по-прежнему прижимая к себе чемодан. Похоже, он собирался провести весь разговор в обнимку со своим зоопарком. В прошлый раз Гриндельвальд в обличии Грейвза встретился со Скамандером в зале Конгресса, и чемодан, оставленный без присмотра, меньше чем за секунду перешел к противнику. Желание защитить подопечных было понятно, но раздражало. Он же не Гриндельвальд! Кроме того, неужели магозоолог думает, что сможет защитить своих тварей без палочки, одними только объятиями? Смешно.

— Что привело вас в Нью-Йорк, мистер Скамандер?

— Я люблю путешествовать. — Фраза, которая безумно бесила Трэверса, и правда звучала вызывающе. Грейвз согласился с коллегой, игра под дурачка выводила из себя.

— Тогда почему вы не обзаведетесь въездной визой и регистрацией волшебной палочки, которые нужны на территории Америки?

— Письмо с просьбой о регистрации я выслал, давно! Оно должно быть в вашем отделе регистрации палочек. А виза... Это вопрос не быстрый, к сожалению. Министерство очень занято.

— Распутыванием проблем после ваших путешествий? 

— Скорее уж поимкой международных преступников, — не слишком тактично намекнул на промахи другой стороны Скамандер.

— Одних преступников действительно сложно поймать и удержать, других — куда проще, — кивнул Грейвз. На столе перед ним, на стопке перевернутых бумаг, лежали паспорт Скамандера в потрепанной обложке и палочка, которую много раз кусали, царапали и едва не сломали. Потертые углы чемодана тоже не вызывали уважения. Грейвз привык к тому, что инструменты у хороших специалистов всегда наилучшего качества. 

— Так зачем вы хотели попасть в Нью-Йорк?

— У меня здесь дела, — не менее уклончиво, чем в первый раз, ответил Скамандер, отводя глаза, затем снова посмотрел на собеседника. 

Грейвз классифицировал волшебников по взгляду: боевые маги не сводили глаз с противника, просчитывая грядущую атаку; виновные избегали смотреть прямо, считая, что это их выдаст. Охотники всех мастей старались не привлекать прямым взглядом внимания, уходили от длительного противостояния, но сохраняли контакт и всегда держали цель в поле зрения. Скамандер, ясное дело, был из последних. 

К сожалению, с охотниками, которые любили работать в обход предписаний, контракты в МАКУСА заключали, только если интересы совпадали полностью. Это были исключительные, считанные по пальцам случаи. В контракте должно было быть что-то: вещь, некий интерес или услуга, которые могли послужить дополнительной страховкой. Пока Грейвз читал архивные справки, он успел убедиться: никакие другие условия не годились. 

— Есть небольшой шанс убедить меня, что дела в Нью-Йорке действительно важны... не только для вас. Важны настолько, что мне стоит закрыть глаза на отсутствие визы, — Грейвз приоткрыл карты, — но он тает с каждой минутой ваших уверток.

— Но у вас нет причин задерживать меня, — мягко попытался увести разговор в сторону Скамандер.

— Британским магам требуется виза, чтобы покинуть пределы Королевства, а у вас ее нет, мистер Скамандер. — Терпение Грейвза улетучивалось с каждым словом. — Депортация — самое малое, что вам угрожает 

— Но здесь не Департамент магической безопасности и даже не аврорат! — вскинулся наконец Скамандер, почуяв, что разговор не только зашел в тупик, но и сворачивает в совсем не нужную ему сторону.

— Вы совершенно правы. Это отдел юридической помощи аврорату, и подобные нарушения границ, если забыть о нелегальном ввозе волшебных тварей, относятся именно к моему отделу, — сдерживать усмешку Грейвз не стал.

— Мои звери не опасны... — начал Скамандер, но Персиваль перебил представление, которое набило ему оскомину еще на просмотрах воспоминаний.

— Конечно, нет. И то, что они пока остаются в чемодане, скорее всего счастливая случайность. Вы поэтому в него так вцепились?

— Чемодан давно в порядке, — устало возразил Скамандер. 

— Мне не хотелось бы проверять это на практике. — Грейвз прижал запястье правой руки к холодному металлу окантовки стола. Кожа горела, а время утекало сквозь пальцы. — И устранять последствия кровавой бойни на улицах тоже.

— Бойня будет совсем не из-за моих животных, — возразил Скамандер, и Грейвз насторожился. Было ли это сообщение, выданное в запале, или расчетливый слив информации? В любом случае — это зацепка.

— И вы, конечно, будете совершенно ни при чем?

— При чем будете вы, если не отпустите меня, — выдвинул встречную угрозу магозоолог.

— Ближе к делу, Скамандер.

— Пока вы в МАКУСА сажаете за решетку заводчиков безобидных пушишек, в подпольные клубы привозят агрессивных зверей!

Грейвз кивнул: впервые за разговор Скамандер упомянул, наконец, о важном. МАКУСА закрывал лазейки на границах, контрабандисты находили новые, авроры снова закрывали их... Процесс был постоянным и неизбежным, плохо лишь то, что лакуна между этими двумя событиями была немаленькой. Часть контрабандных тварей успевала показать себя, иногда перед не-магами. 

— Случается, но рейды по клубам позволяют изъять опасный товар до того, как он выберется на улицы.

— «Товар», — фыркнул разозленно Скамандер, — это живые существа!

Грейвз сдержался и не закатил глаза к потолку.

— На улицах Нью-Йорка вот-вот появится молодой, ни разу не повязанный нунду, — с напором продолжал магозоолог. — Его привезли с неделю назад и активно используют в боях. Возможно, он еще не сообразил, как выбраться из клетки, но это ненадолго. — Не увидев удивления на лице собеседника, Скамандер сделал правильный вывод: — Так вы знаете?

— Да. — Грейвз приподнял толстую стопку бумаги, перевернул ее и бросил на стол. «Клуб „Нунду“» — гласила надпись, выведенная аккуратным крупным почерком на титульном листе. — Когда-нибудь Майкл Левински должен был до него добраться.

— И вы ничего не делаете? — Нападая, Скамандер выглядел привлекательнее, чем когда принимал безразличный вид пресыщенного экзотическими пейзажами путешественника.

— Почему же «ничего». Вместо того, чтобы работать над планом операции в клубе, я разговариваю с вами, — отбрил Грейвз. Непохоже было, что им удастся договориться.  
Жаль, если он невольно подсунет Тесею свинью, но Персивалю нужна уверенность, что младший Скамандер не будет путаться под ногами во время опасной операции. Поводов держать его в тюрьме здесь, в МАКУСА, тоже не было. Оставался самый простой и надежный выход — депортация.

— Вы хотите сказать, что предлагаете мне помочь? — удивился Скамандер.

— А вы согласитесь пойти с аврорами в клуб и справиться с нунду? — Грейвз подался вперед, все еще могло бы...

— Смотря что вы имеете в виду под «справиться».

Вот и началось, отметил про себя Грейвз. Как бы ни кичился магозоолог особым отношением к волшебным тварям, торговаться это ему не мешает.

— Нейтрализовать тварь так, чтобы авроры могли спокойно работать, не отвлекаясь.

— Вы дадите мне забрать и вывезти нунду? — пошел ва-банк Скамандер.

— Нет. Вы с ума сошли! Это зверь пятой категории опасности!

— Это уникальный редкий зверь, в природе их почти не осталось.

— Может быть, на это есть причины? Возможно, потому что они убивают людей? — Персиваль выдохнул и понизил тон, чтобы не сорваться на крик.

— Но это же уроки первого курса, — привычно затараторил Ньют, — все в магии взаимосвязано, мир находится в равновесии, если начать бездумно уничтожать растения или животных, последствия скажутся очень быстро...

— Пока что именно нунду может уничтожить множество людей — и магов — в Нью-Йорке, не уводите разговор в сторону, Скамандер! — ткнул пальцем в магозоолога и одернул рукав рубашки, поморщившись от боли, Грейвз.

— Я выпущу его там, где нет людей, — заверил Ньют.

— Нет, это противозаконно и совершенно исключено.

— Тогда мой ответ «нет». — Скамандер закусил губу и опустил голову. Нунду было жалко... Жальче, чем упрямых авроров, которые непременно погибнут, когда попытаются совладать с молодым, агрессивным и раздраженным зверем, уже попробовавшим крови. Он расправится с магами в клубе, а затем выберется на улицы. Может быть, Ньюту удастся остаться в Нью-Йорке... Проследить за паникой и криками, попытаться забрать нунду, пока тот не вошел во вкус, убивая людей направо и налево, маглов и магов, без разбора.

— Тогда мне придется передать вас в руки Трэверса. Чтобы быть уверенным, что вы через полчаса не окажетесь снова на нашей границе.

— Что? — Ньют привстал, и ужас на его лице показал, что этот вариант по какой-то причине не устраивает Скамандера куда больше, чем простая депортация. Возможно, были замешаны личные дела семьи или служебные неурядицы Тесея, но Грейвзу некогда было выяснять. У него есть долг перед Нью-Йорком, перед другом и его семьей, он исполнит его в любом случае, даже если придется распроститься со свободой или жизнью.

— Послушайте, — начал Скамандер, отставляя на пол чемодан и поднимаясь, и Грейвз протянул руку, чтобы заставить его сесть, но Ньют дернулся и, потирая запястье, уклонился. Встал рядом со столом, уперся в край руками и, нависая над Грейвзом, с отчаянной злостью принялся метать слова: — Вы можете вышвырнуть меня из Америки, можете запереть в ваших подвалах, но итог будет все равно один — рано или поздно я вернусь. Вернусь, потому что больше некому присмотреть за волшебными тварями на вашей «суверенной» территории, на целом континенте. Мое дело — мой долг защитить тех, кто не может защищаться сам, и я выполню его, даже если придется расстаться со свободой или с жизнью.

Грейвз в оцепенении слушал слова — повторение своих же мыслей, — разглядывая пальцы магозоолога, которые побелели, стискивая край стола, задранные манжеты рубашки; и наконец до него дошел факт, который, не случись очередного аврала, он наверняка отметил бы раньше. Персиваль встал и потянул на себя правую руку Скамандера, задирая рукав его рубашки повыше. Ньют озадаченно замолк. Грейвз, глядя на светящиеся линии печати, молча закатал рукав и приложил запястье рядом. Две печати вспыхнули и, переливаясь, засияли одинаковым узором. 

Грейвз взглянул Скамандеру в глаза.

— У меня к вам деловое предложение, — произнес он.


	2. Chapter 2

Дождь отплясывал джигу по капоту, и это, увы, считалось потеплением. Незадолго до того снежинки пытались танцевать балет и складывались на металле в ледяные узоры, которые медленно ползли к ветровому стеклу. Так же медленно и верно в сердце вползала уверенность, что он снова ошибся. Мысль довериться в важном деле магу, который очевидно преследовал свои цели, была не слишком хороша. Можно было надеяться, что вектор целей совпадает. Но не тогда, когда от успеха или провала магозоолога, которым явно управляет веление левой пятки, зависит жизнь О’Браена. Персиваль рискнул, и напрасно. 

Второй раз история повторялась как трагикомедия. Еще можно перестать изображать «юридическое сопровождение операции» — довод прозвучал смешно даже для Серафины — и отправиться в клуб вместе с аврорами. То, что произойдет после — будет потом. Зато Кормак останется жив, а совесть Персиваля останется чистой. Хотя бы на этот раз. 

Но только на один, потому что больше Кормак ни за что не придет к нему с вопросами про работу, да и в личных делах прекратит советоваться. И разговаривать, скорее всего, перестанет тоже. Если бы кто-то из отцовских друзей сорвал его, Грейвза, первое самостоятельное дело, Персиваль забыл бы дорогу к нему на долгие годы. До тех пор, пока не начал бы терять друзей одного за другим. 

К сожалению, оставить сына Патрика на произвол судьбы означало многократно подвергнуть его опасности. Так что Персиваль Грейвз, стиснув зубы, неподвижно сидел в автомобиле, припаркованном напротив клуба «Нунду», и ждал весточку от Скамандера, теряя терпение с каждой минутой, с каждой каплей дождя, разбивающейся о капот.

***

В большом подвале было грязно и шумно. Из клеток, расставленных у стен, неслись хрипы, бурчание, стоны, самые разнообразные жалобы тварей на жизнь. По выражению лица Эдвина сложно было понять, всегда ли здесь такое столпотворение или оно возникло недавно. Ньют изо всех сил удерживался на месте, чтобы не броситься к ближайшей клетке в попытке хоть как-то облегчить участь грифона, обрубок крыла которого загноился и приводил в ужас не только видом, но и запахом.

— Ну, что уставились? — бросил эльфам работник клуба и постучал по ближайшей клетке палочкой. — А вы заткнулись все быстро! Наведу порядок — мало не покажется! — Гам поутих. — Валите наверх, — работник кивнул на лестницу, проход к которой виднелся в конце коридора, напротив черного входа. — Приберитесь сначала у хозяина, потом в залах, в конце вычистите это говнище. Чтоб быстро управились!

Ньют разглядывал животных: нунду тоже был тут, в самом углу, в большой, самой чистой клетке, притаился, притворялся, что ничем не интересуется, но совершенно точно следил за новичками. Эдвин прихватил Ньюта за край хламиды и потащил за собой, бормоча:

— Пошел, ленивая скотина, пошел! На кой гремлин связался с тобой, сестру пожалел, расхлебываю теперь... Работай, ленивая тварь... — и добавил оплеуху помощнику, так что волшебник одобрительно заржал, отпирая заклинанием решетку на входе в подвал.

Ньют повел ушами, пристыженно опуская их, и постарался поменьше вертеть головой, разглядывая коридоры по сторонам лестницы. Вряд ли тварей держали в других помещениях клуба, слишком уж грязно, хлопотно, да и опасно. По пути наверх решетки встречались не один раз, отделяя подвальную часть здания от первого этажа, куда допускали всех, чистые помещения для членов клуба от верхних этажей, где вершились куда более занятные дела, и от роскошных апартаментов на крыше, где располагались владения хозяина клуба. 

Рубище, которое едва доставало до колен, не спасало от холода, Ньют ежился каждый раз, когда ветер пробирался к заднице. «Эльфы белья не носят, это традиция», — проворчал Эдвин, пристраивая племянника, уснувшего под заклинанием, на лавку, и категорически запретил Скамандеру намотать «ради приличий» на бедра хоть какую-то дерюгу. Под заклинанием Ньют должен был пробыть пару-тройку часов — на уборку в клубе «Нунду» хватало с избытком. Дольше тянуть не хотелось, опасность навсегда застрять в образе эльфа была слишком велика.

На самый верх их не пустили. На лестнице работнику преградили путь два дюжих мага и без объяснений отправили кавалькаду с мусорными сундуками вниз.

— Тут пока почистите, — работник указал эльфам на длинный коридор с выставленными из номеров корзинками и поспешил обратно, как только уборка началась. Эдвин беспрестанно ворчал. Ньют опустошал в сундук одну мусорную корзинку за другой, отлавливал использованные резинки с шустрыми пупырышками, пустые бутылки из-под веселящей воды и прочий мусор. Работа была не грязная, любому, кто ухаживает за тварями, волшебными или нет, попадались куда более пахучие вещички. Впрочем, над окровавленными простынями с пятнами черного цвета Ньют оторопел. Чувствовалась темная магия, но Эдвин выдрал белье из рук и отправил в сундук.

— Нечего тут, — отвесил он пинок Ньюту и, прихватив за ухо, двинулся обратно к лестнице, — размечтался. Тебе такие места не по карману.

Скамандер пригнулся пониже и магией поволок за собой сундук. Судя по пристальному взгляду охранника, старший эльф поступил совершенно верно — Эдвина допустили наверх, а Ньюта отправили вниз по лестнице, прибираться в общем зале и выгребать мусорные корзинки в дешевых номерах. Хлама здесь было больше, крови и дерьма тоже. Но Скамандер управился со своим этажом быстрее, чем вернулся Эдвин, так что под присмотром все того же волшебника успел прибраться в зале с рулеткой и карточными столами, заменить окровавленный песок на арене для боев и даже, пока работник отвернулся, сунуться к входной двери клуба, около которой возились сразу трое магов.

Здесь его, конечно, заметили и пинком отправили обратно, хотя Ньют успел, изображая усердие, опустошить на ходу пепельницы, стоявшие у выхода. Пока работник, которому достался нагоняй за мусорщиков, которые ползают по клубу где ни попадя, с ожесточением выкручивал уши «несносной тупой мелочи», сверху спустился Эдвин. Он угрюмо втиснулся между Ньютом и обидчиком, лишил племянника зарплаты за месяц и сказал, что им велено поторопиться. 

К тому времени, как эльфы управились с нижними этажами, а Ньют успел прикинуть, как потише свалить работника, когда они окажутся в подвале, к надсмотрщику подоспела летучая мышь с запиской, и тот, прочитав указания, нахмурился. 

— Вниз топайте, в подвал! — Он поспешно распахнул зачарованную решетку. А когда эльфы со скарбом оказались в подвале, захлопнул ее, накладывая запирающее заклинание.

— Что за дела? — возмутился Эдвин. — Где деньги?!

— Позже! — Надсмотрщик торопливо отошел от решетки. — У нас нежданные гости. Сидите тут пока. К концу дня управимся и выпустим. Не забудьте убрать у зверей! — Он произнес заклинание безмолвия, и с обеих сторон подвала стремительно опустилась кирпичная стена. Эльфы переглянулись. Все входы и выходы были перекрыты.

#  V

Капли дождя превращались в лед. Персиваль мысленно благодарил Мерлина и Грегори, предложившего наблюдать за операцией из машины, которую использовал для маскировки Департамент контроля. Впрочем, Персиваль не планировал ждать так долго. Ребята Кормака — у него все еще не поворачивался язык называть сына Патрика О’Браеном, как старшего мужчину в семье — торчали на улице и наверняка недоумевали, почему второй час приходится мерзнуть под дождем. 

Грейвз сослался на то, что не все бумаги еще подписаны. И он теряет тут время вместе с ними — на всякий случай, если владелец вызовет на подмогу армию вампиров-юристов.

В машине было теплее, чем на улице, но на сердце у Грейвза застыла та же ледяная корка, что на капоте. Теперь он окончательно был уверен, что совершил катастрофическую ошибку. Снова. Скамандер мог давным-давно забрать нунду и исчезнуть, посмеявшись над Грейвзом. Тогда, если Персиваль выживет и выйдет из-под наблюдения Совета, он достанет предателя и расправится с ним по справедливости. Впрочем, с той же вероятностью магозоолог мог не рассчитать силы и стать игрушкой для зверя или полноценным обедом. Еще он мог попасться на краже, и тогда сейчас с ним забавляется не тварь пятой категории опасности, а куда более извращенные и сведущие в разнообразных играх люди Левински. Грейвз сжал кулаки. Скамандер молчал, а ему приходилось сдерживать гнев и подозрения. И гадать, долго ли еще он готов верить незваному гостю с Британских островов.

Персиваль поймал взгляд Грегори. Старый волк уже работал в аврорате, когда Грейвз пришел туда стажером. Он, в отличие от молодежи, прекрасно знал и о том, что для проверок аврорату достаточно устного приказа, и о том, что Грейвз никогда, даже в начале карьеры, не забывал о таких мелочах. Если О’Нил до сих пор сидит и дымит трубкой в машине, не двигаясь с места, значит, верит, что у Персиваля есть веские причины не бросать молодежь в пекло. 

Пока Грегори курил, можно было ждать. У О’Нила были собственные представления о рациональности. Острый ум позволял ему не только выжить во встрясках, которые мало кто из нынешних авроров мог представить, но и наводить ужас на владельцев магических магазинчиков, клубов, рынков, ресторанов и даже продавцов хот-догов. Комитет по контролю за не-магами был непростым местом и набирал сотрудников кристальной чистоты и абсолютной верности делу. Если бы Грегори подозревал Грейвза в нечистых помыслах, все закончилось бы очень быстро. Грегори был для него мерилом законности, Мерлин знает, как сейчас нуждался в нем Персиваль.

***

— Уверен, что чемодан переживет путешествие? — провожая взглядом последнего детеныша мантикоры, на извлечение которого у Ньюта ушло не меньше пятнадцати драгоценных минут, спросил Эдвин. С нунду Скамандер возился меньше, чем с этой мелюзгой, столь же упрямой, сколь ядовитой. Будь на то его, Эдвина, воля, эльф оставил бы гаденыша тут, но раз Ньют сказал, что забрать нужно всех, выхода не было.

— Уверен. — Скамандер повел длинными ушами. С оттенками жестикуляции он освоился на редкость быстро, хотя все еще упрямо путал «отстань» и «пойдем». Но маги настолько редко разбирались в тайном языке эльфов, что большой вероятности встретить в клубе знатока не было. — Если их оставить, точно прикончат. Не владелец, так... — Ньют кивнул вверх и в сторону, туда, где, по его мнению, располагалась улица. В подвале было тихо: скорее всего, авроры еще не начали операцию. Значит, Грейвз все еще ждет знака. Что ж, Ньют не слишком сильно обманывает, весь зверинец в сборе, а в подарок за ожидание авроры получат сведения о том, что главный вход заперт взрывающим заклинанием и заходить стоит с другой стороны. Осталось только подать знак...

Чемодан, тщательно завернутый в зачарованную ткань, которая не должна была пропустить внутрь мусор и отходы магической жизнедеятельности, отправился в самый большой из сундуков. Ньют с опаской проводил его взглядом. Даже Дамблдор не мог с уверенностью сказать, какое давление способны выдержать трансфигурационные и защитные заклинания чемодана. Оставалось надеяться, что все будет в порядке.

— Вот что теперь? — Эдвин продолжал в неподражаемой эльфийской манере бурчать вопросы под нос. Ньют за годы знакомства так и не смог понять, действительно ли тот неисправимый пессимист с рождения или сказываются годы, проведенные в фамильном поместье Трэверсов. В свое время Ньют выкрал оттуда не только пару гиппогрифов, которых заставляли участвовать в нелегальных скачках, но и пару эльфов, занятых уходом за несчастными животными. 

Эдвин делал для гиппогрифов все, чтобы они выжили, несмотря на садистские наклонности хозяев, и Ньют не смог уйти, бросив эльфов. Впрочем, оставлять свидетелей на месте преступления было глупо, и Скамандер аппарировал из конюшни Трэверсов с чемоданом и без носков, чтобы отправиться, как следует запутав следы, в первое нелегальное путешествие в Америку. 

— Вот и все. — Скамандер, захлопнув сундук, вытащил из рубища мятую бумагу, и огрызок карандаша принялся выплясывать по ней послание.

— Зачем ты вообще с ними возишься, — бурчал Эдвин. — Кинут ведь, в шар не гляди.

Ньют вытащил из-за пазухи ниффлера и, держа его на сгибе локтя, принялся наглаживать и тихо шептать, пока эльф бубнил свое:

— Никому не доверяй, сколько же я тебе говорил, не слушаешь, и каждый раз ведь, как в первый...

Ниффлер соскользнул с руки на пол, нырнул под грязную картонку, приподнятую Ньютом, и исчез, просочившись в тончайшую щель между крышкой и ободом замаскированного канализационного люка.

— Не ругайся, мне нужно было предупредить. К тому же у нас... деловое соглашение, — улыбнулся Ньют, поднимаясь с колен.

— Которое ты уже раза три нарушил, — мрачно откликнулся Эдвин, принимаясь заклинаниями уничтожать клетки и отправлять обломки и мусор в сундук.

— Это как посмотреть.

— Это уж как Они посмотрят, — завершил нотацию эльф и скомандовал: — Не отлынивай. Замаскируем все.

— Отлично, — кивнул Ньют, вытаскивая палочку. — Теперь поработаем на мафию.

***

Кормак, в сотый раз прошел мимо по улице, Грейвз, глядя ему в спину, достал из кармана серебряную монету. «Если не можешь решить, да или нет, загадай вопрос, подкинь монету, посмотри на результат — сразу поймешь, какой вариант считаешь правильным», — говорил Патрик. И Персиваль согласился: способ был рабочим.

Итак, идти в клуб прямо сейчас? Орел — «да», решка — «нет». Монета свистнула в воздухе, ребром проехалась по передней панели — все-таки он перестарался и на нервах подкинул ее вперед, а не вверх — и улетела вниз. Грейвз нагнулся к ботинку, на гамаши которого приземлилась монета, чтобы разглядеть решение судьбы — и не нашел ее. Вместо серебра на черной материи лежал клочок бумаги.

Персиваль выпрямился и глянул в окно. Ему показалось, что от машины к клубу скользнуло что-то небольшое, черно-коричневое, сунулось к дверям — к тому моменту он смог разглядеть вытянутое округлое тело, вроде на четырех лапах, — оглянулось — мелькнул продолговатый то ли клюв, то ли нос, шустро юркнуло к водосточной трубе и стало подниматься по стене прямо за ней, скрываясь от наблюдателей. Еще через десяток секунд тварь была на уровне пятого этажа, легко нырнула в слуховое окно и исчезла, словно ничего и не было.

— Видел? — обернулся Персиваль к Грегори. Тот кивнул.

— Других оснований для обыска мне не нужно, — сказал О’Нил, принимаясь выбивать трубку. — Раз ниффлеры по улицам шныряют — наверняка посетителей клуба обчистили, да и соседние дома не один раз обнесли. Гнездо там у них, поверь моему опыту.

Персиваль развернул записку, пробежал ее взглядом и включил мотор, подавая знак Кормаку. 

#  VI

Когда авроры через подвальное помещение и крышу ворвались в клуб, выяснилось, что предосторожность оказалась весьма кстати: главный вход действительно был перекрыт заклинаниями, которые разнесли бы в куски любого, кто вошел, чтобы причинить убыток владельцу. Заклинатель МАКУСА возился два часа, с восхищением ругая изобретателей адской смеси. Позже распутывать юридические казусы придется Грейвзу, поскольку составные части магической формулы были совершенно невинными, вот только авроров они должны были превратить в фарш. 

Предстояло разобраться и с тем, кто именно предупредил владельца о рейде. Ребята из Контроля не любили, когда сведения бродят без разрешения, а операция Кормака проходила под их надзором. 

Плохо было, что часть документов, в которых содержались и отчеты, и двойная бухгалтерия клуба, успели сжечь. Зато Кормак перехватил баки с пеплом и эльфов-мусорщиков. Теперь в Отделе пропавших свидетельств будет настоящий праздник. Восстанавливать из пепла документы, не один раз перемешанные в баках — та еще работенка. 

Впрочем, в кладовых и борделе нашлось достаточно запрещенных зелий и приличный запас контрабанды, а также запертые не-маги, которых, скорее всего, использовали для сексуальных утех. Так что можно было задержать владельца клуба, а не только его подручных, которые во время ареста обменялись боевыми заклинаниями с аврорами.

Грейвз, сидя на столе в игорном зале, смотрел, как выводят из клуба Левински, и боролся с желанием закурить. Избавиться от привычки удалось во время заключения в тенях, возвращаться к старому не хотелось. С одной стороны, все прошло прекрасно — Кормак жив, хозяин притона арестован, правда, ненадолго, адвокаты позаботятся, чтобы он вышел под залог, но операция в целом прошла успешно. С другой — хотя нунду в клубе не было, в подвале, где согласно донесениям должны были находиться клетки с другими волшебными животными, тоже было пусто. 

— Вы не имеете права, Грейвз, так и знайте! — обернулся на выходе холеный владелец клуба Левински. То, что у них с Персивалем явно был общий портной, выводило из себя не меньше выходки Скамандера, который нарушил договор. К сожалению, лучший портной в Нью-Йорке был только один, и разрывать с ним отношения было бы верхом глупости. А вот насчет Скамандера Грейвз был настроен решительно. 

— У меня совершенно легальное заведение, по всем статьям чистое!

— Да, Майкл, идеально чистое перед законом. — Грейвз поднял на уровень глаз флакончик с «драконьей ярью», запрещенной еще в прошлом столетии, отсалютовал им Левински и поставил рядом с собой на стол.

— Подкинули! — тут же нашелся с ответом Левински. — Ваши же и подкинули! Мы еще разберемся, кто тут действует не по закону!

Возмущенный Кормак шагнул вперед, но Грейвз придержал покрасневшего парня за плечо.

— Разберемся, Майкл, обязательно разберемся. Ребята поработают как следует, — пообещал он с вежливой улыбкой. — Ты бы насчет Комитета беспокоился, они не любят, когда слухи разлетаются быстрей, чем пикси.

— Это все макаронники. — Левински завис перед ответом, поскольку выдавать информатора было недостойно. Но раз уж он подозревал, что итальянское семейство украло животных и его великолепного нунду, на которого Беллини давно смотрел с вожделением... — Они...

— В МАКУСА поговорим, Майкл, — махнул рукой Грейвз, и авроры сопровождения отбыли.

— Что у нас осталось? — спросил Грейвз у Кормака. 

— Проверить стены на скрытые тайники, ходы в другие здания, опросить местных не-магов и работников магазинов, провести зачистку памяти, — оттарабанил Кормак положения об операции, в точности как в документах, над которыми Грейвз работал последние месяцы.

— Отлично. — Персиваль смотрел, как к ним подходит Грегори, довольно щурясь и улыбаясь, словно старый кот, который наведался к рыбацкой набережной с утра пораньше.

— И распотрошить сундуки мусорщиков, наверняка там найдется добыча интереснее баков с пеплом, — добавил О’Браен, нацелившись на дополнительные очки за смекалку.

— Что?! — разом обернулись к нему Грегори и Персиваль.

— Наверняка Левински успел засунуть самые интересные улики к мусорщикам. То, что баки с пеплом только тащили вниз, не значит, что они не успели сплавить остальное, — пояснил Кормак.

Грейвз переглянулся с О’Нилом и посмотрел на двух эльфов-ассенизаторов, топтавшихся возле огромных сундуков в дальнем углу зала, рядом с лестницей. На своих ошибках учатся быстрее, но, возможно, стоило все-таки предостеречь молодого аврора.

— Парень, — Грегори опустил руку на стол, пристраивая задницу на кромку рядом с грейвзовой, — ты вообще помнишь, ради чего Комитет заводил службу магической ассенизации?

— Чтобы магический мусор не попадал на свалки Нью-Йорка и не всплывал в отстойниках. — Кормак был абсолютно уверен в ответе, и был прав, но связи с клубными делами явно не видел.

— Верно. — О’Нил набивал трубку размеренными движениями опытного курильщика, и Грейвз с усилием отвел взгляд от табака. — А знаешь, как обычно раскрывают эти сундуки?

Грейвз во время расспросов краем глаза наблюдал за мусорщиками. Пожилой и молодой эльфы, в тряпье из Старого света, скорее всего, не так давно прибыли, не больше пары-тройки десятилетий назад. Не успели привыкнуть к свободе и одеться, как принято у американских соплеменников. Старому наплевать на все, кроме того, что за уборку клуба им не заплатили, молодой хочет убраться отсюда поскорее. 

Грейвз тоже хотел, чтобы лишние свидетели убрались поскорее и можно было бы осмотреть подвал, где, по донесению авроров, не нашлось даже следа от клеток, в которых должны были содержать того самого нунду и других зверей. По словам эльфов, тварей забрал некий «волшебник в синем пальто», точнее сказать они не могли или не хотели. Прижимать их слишком сильно не хотел уже сам Грейвз. Ни к чему было, чтобы описание Ньюта всплыло в аврорате. Да и мафию наводить на след магозоолога было незачем. Пусть Левински думает, что его обчистила семья Беллини. Они, конечно, разберутся между собой, но пройдет немало времени, Ньют успеет замести следы и убраться из Нью-Йорка. Но сперва Персиваль как следует растолкует, что бывает с нарушителями договоров.

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Кормак, признавая, что не знает, что делают мусорщики с мусором, да и какая разница?

— Отсутствие любознательности в нашей работе приводит к неприятным последствиям. — Грегори, наконец, закурил, и Грейвз вдохнул дым, чарующий аромат табака.

— Там дерьмо под давлением, Кормак, — пояснил Персиваль О’Браену. Тот уже начал терять терпение от бессмысленного трепа слишком старых, мало уже соображающих ветеранов и готов был совершить стандартную ошибку. — Распакуешь, и все здесь будет уделано.

— А убирать будете лично, ручками, — вмешался в разговор с иголочки одетый маг в возрасте, который тихо зашел в помещение и обменялся кивками с Грегори и Персивалем. — Это я вам как адвокат Левински обещаю.

— Что еще за... — привстал Кормак, но тут же опустился обратно, поскольку на плечи ему легли руки Грейвза и О’Нила.

— Не надо лишних слов, это мистер МакНаббс, он очень внимательный слушатель. — Грегори свернул кисет и, кивнув адвокату, двинулся к выходу. — Я бы не рискнул трогать сундуки.

Грейвз тоже встал:

— Я бы закончил тут и бегом отправился в МАКУСА. Все, что нужно, у тебя уже есть.

Кормак неуверенно оглянулся на эльфов. Ему и хотелось довести дело до логической точки, и не хотелось доходить до абсурда. Он считал неправильным поддаваться давлению адвоката, но и советы бывалых авроров игнорировать не стоило. Поколебавшись минуту, Кормак скомандовал своим ребятам заняться поиском тайников и зачисткой свидетелей — не-магов. МакНаббс следовал за ним по пятам, а проходя мимо эльфов в верхние помещения клуба, обернулся, скомандовав:

— Пошли вон!

Старый эльф принялся бурчать про счета, которые сами себя не оплатят, но его помощник прищелкнул пальцами, и сундуки поплыли к выходу.

#  VII

Шквальный ливень, который выгнал с нью-йоркских улиц последних прохожих, был в этот вечер как никогда кстати. Только гроза точнее отражала бы состояние Грейвза, который аппарировал в один из переулков неподалеку от старого порта. Комнаты в этих местах сдавали кому угодно, не запоминая лиц, не спрашивая имен, что прекрасно подходило для встреч без свидетелей. Грейвз не был уверен, хочет ли он обойтись без лишних глаз, чтобы как следует выдрать Скамандера или придушить и сплавить новым тварям в его же чемодане. Наверняка фокус с исчезновением неугодных тел британский проходимец использовал не один раз за не слишком долгую, но вполне удачливую — до сих пор — жизнь. 

Коридор на этаже был пуст. Здесь не пахло ни подгорелым беконом, ни фейхоадой, значит, можно было не думать о соседях. Грейвз, наложив дополнительное заклятие, которое отвлекло бы внимание случайного свидетеля, толкнул беспалочковой магией дверь и подождал пару секунд, прежде чем войти. Чтобы обойти, если придется, ловушку и собрать гнев в кулак.

Впрочем, когда он увидел Скамандера, усилия почти пошли прахом. Дверь мягко захлопнулась за спиной.

— Скамандер, — прошипел Грейвз, впиваясь взглядом в фигуру в черном, как и было велено, замершую у окна. — Какого Мерлина?

Ньют обернулся, и удивления в его взгляде было столько, что не загляни Персиваль в подвал клуба сам — поверил бы, что Скамандер совершенно ни при чем. Но, во-первых, Грейвз лично видел, что от клеток не осталось и следа, не говоря уже об опасных тварях. Во-вторых, магозоолог молчал, выжидая, и это еще больше его выдавало. Невиновные в таких случаях начинают оправдываться и, как правило, сбалтывают лишнее, давая повод надавить на них. Ждать вопросов, чтобы не попасть в ловушку, мог только человек опытный.

— Из клуба исчез весь зоопарк. Мы договаривались, что вы заберете себе одного нунду.

— Вы сказали, — повернулся спиной к окну Ньют, — что в клубе есть нунду и нужно забрать его до прихода авроров. А еще — сообщить, когда дело будет сделано.

— И почему вы отступили от плана?

— Отступил? Я выполнил свою часть и предупредил о том, что на дверях опасные заклинания.

— Вы забрали всех тварей и уничтожили следы преступления, — Грейвз принялся загибать пальцы, — отступили от договора, изменили мой план, командовали моими аврорами!

— А нужно было, — перебил Ньют, — чтобы ваши авроры по вашему плану взорвались у главной двери?

Персиваль глубоко вздохнул и досчитал до десяти. В детстве это помогало справиться с гневом. Сейчас — нет.

— Я предпочел бы, чтобы вы прекратили юлить и ответили на вопросы.

— Какие? — Ньют скрестил руки на груди.

— Почему вы забрали зверей?

— Ваши авроры убили бы всех. Может, не сразу, но...

Грейвз вспомнил о неприятном моменте:

— Там была беременная мантикора?

— При смерти, — кивнул Ньют.

— Надеюсь, вы не пригрели и ее? — Персиваль повел плечом. Как бы то ни было, маг, способный расправиться в одиночку с мантикорой, пусть даже умирающей, вызывал уважение, несмотря на самоуправство.

— Ее уже... — было видно, что говорить об этом Ньюту трудно, — нельзя было вылечить, — закруглил он в деликатные слова очевидную и неприятную для него мысль. А потом добавил, когда еще одно соображение дошло до него: — Вы нашли «драконью ярь»? Мерлин, дрянь дело...

Грейвз кивнул. Настолько опасные зелья попадались редко. То, что его для кого-то сделали, кому-то это вообще понадобилось, было до того скверно, что Майклу Левински еще не скоро предстояло выйти из заключения, найми он хоть всех адвокатов Нью-Йорка. Сколько бы их ни было. 

— Но остальные твари? — вернулся к теме разноса Грейвз.

— Про остальных у нас разговора не было, — беспечно пожал плечами Скамандер. Настолько уверенно и словно это ничего вообще не значило, что раздражение в Персивале вспыхнуло заново.

— Вот именно! Это значит, что вы должны были оставить их на месте!

— Это значит, что я мог поступать с ними как угодно!

— У вас не было на это моего разрешения! — Грейвз шагнул навстречу, готовый собственными руками задушить пререкаюшегося мерзавца.

— Невозможно получать разрешение на каждый чих, — глядя в глаза Грейвзу, шагнул вперед Ньют, — вы прекрасно это знаете. Или вы даете мне свободу, — он развел ладони в стороны, обозначая весьма широкие рамки, — или мы расходимся. Рисковать жизнью, ожидая приказа открыть дверь, если этого нет у вас в планах — я не буду.

Грейвз прекрасно это знал. Но либо он сейчас сможет взять Ньюта под контроль, и тогда они будут работать вместе... Иногда. Либо придется распроститься с любой возможностью сотрудничать.

— Верно, — кивнул Персиваль. — Но вы вышли за рамки. Нарушили границы.

Ньют шагнул еще раз и оказался совсем рядом.

— Накажите меня. — Он опустил голову, демонстрируя покорность, открывая взгляду участок шеи с еще свежим следом от укуса. Отпечатком его, Грейвза, власти, из совсем другого Клуба. Это был выход, отличный выход, и Персиваль вцепился в него двумя руками. 

Вихрь подхватил мантию Ньюта и в считаные мгновенья разметал ее тысячей лезвий на тонкие черные лоскуты. Теперь Скамандер стоял посреди комнаты полностью обнаженный. Грейвз кивнул. Указания из этой части договора Ньют выполнял в точности. Не шевельнулся, не дрогнул во время вихря — на светлой коже, усыпанной веснушками, не осталось ни царапины.

Пальто и пиджак Грейвза отправились, повинуясь магии, на вешалку, пока Персиваль, закатывая рукава, обходил все так же неподвижно, с опущенной головой стоявшего Ньюта. На руках и спине Скамандера были шрамы, которые не могли стереть колдомедики: отметины после встреч с тварями и, вероятно, другими магами. Нашел Грейвз и пару собственных меток, свежих следов недавнего свидания вслепую. Других свежих или старых свидетельств сексуальных и достаточно жестких игр, которые, как он знал из анкеты Клуба, предпочитал Скамандер, на нем не было. Либо свидания для Ньюта редкость, либо он чередует их с куда более нежными любовными встречами. Впрочем, влечения Грейвз не испытывал, его переполняла необходимость подчинить своей воле, оставить следы, наказать...

— На кровать, на четвереньки, — скомандовал он, развязывая галстук, который лентой переполз на правую руку, обернулся вокруг кожаным ремнем, удобно лег в ладонь.

Вид Ньюта, покорно вставшего на постель, приминая покрывало ладонями и коленями, успокаивал. От Скамандера веяло раскаянием, готовностью принять заслуженное наказание, покорностью и... Персиваль шагнул ближе. Да, желанием. Полунапряженный член намекал: Ньюта ситуация заводит. Что ж, если Персивалю понравится и Ньют будет вести себя правильно, он, возможно, получит награду. Или нет.

Ремень свистнул, оставил на ягодице розовый след. Едва заметный, даже не в четверть силы. Скамандер не шелохнулся.

— Ты помнишь слово?

— Тисс, — ровным голосом ответил Ньют.

— Хорошо.

Розовые полосы, словно мазки акварельной краской, все более темной, одна за другой ложились на светлые ягодицы. Едва слышный присвист в воздухе, ощутимый хлопок — если делать неравномерную паузу между ними, то можно увидеть, как Ньют задерживает дыхание, ожидая удара.

С каждым взмахом Персиваль, опуская ремень, чувствовал все возрастающую легкость — ярость, бурлившая в крови, стихала. Нарушитель порядка получал заслуженное наказание, гнев поутих, а позже, когда Ньют, все так же молча, начал ощутимо вздрагивать при ударе, сменился удовольствием. Настолько резко накрывшим Персиваля в момент, когда на розовой заднице не осталось светлых участков, что он остановился, а после бросил ремень на покрывало.

— Не двигайся, — приказал он, касаясь бедра Ньюта, который покорно продолжал стоять на четвереньках, не вздрагивая, хотя рука, изучавшая следы на заднице, совершенно точно причиняла боль.

Кожа на пояснице была влажной от пота, на ягодицах она оказалась горячей и напряженной. Почти такой же напряженной, как ткань его собственных брюк в паху. Грейвз расстегнул молнию, достал член и, проведя головкой по полосам, резкими движениями принялся дрочить, догоняя себя до состояния восторга. Близость разгоряченной кожи, запах удовольствия, частое дыхание вывели на финишную прямую. Долгие мгновения, пока сперма толчками выплескивалась на задницу Ньюта, Грейвз был неприлично, откровенно счастлив. Прикасаясь головкой к щели между ягодицами, большим пальцем размазывая сперму по следам от порки, он был свободен от гнева, как давно уже не бывал. Персиваль еще раз прошелся ладонью по заднице Ньюта, потом почистил и его, и себя заклинанием, застегнулся и отошел, садясь в кресло, с которого прекрасно было видно и Ньюта, и его исполосованные ягодицы, и то, как торчит налитый кровью член Скамандера, пока тот прикусывает губы в ожидании...

— Можешь ласкать себя.

Рука Ньюта метнулась к паху, и быстрые движения лучше слов сказали, на каком взводе находился Скамандер. Грейвз предпочитал власть, а не боль, но в правильном партнере ответные чувства и эмоции раскрывали новые возможности. 

Ньют, похоже, упивался смесью боли, желания и свободы от вины. Движения руки становились все более быстрыми, пока он не замер, выгибаясь со стоном. Персиваль с сожалением подумал, что в следующий раз обязательно запретит Ньюту кончать. И посмотрит, как тот выполнит приказ, особенно когда трогать Скамандера будет он сам. А если не выполнит, будет наказан. Сложно сказать, какая часть будущего удовольствия вызывала больше энтузиазма.

В том, что следующий раз будет, Персиваль не сомневался. Он подошел, произнес очищающее заклинание, надавил рукой на плечо, приказывая лечь, сел рядом, пока плед укрывал Скамандеру ноги до бедер, окутывая мягким теплом.

— Ты в порядке? — Персиваль заглянул в довольное, расслабленное лицо Ньюта. Тот молча кивнул.

— Если хочешь, останься на ночь. — Квартиры Грейвз менял в сложном порядке, чтобы засечь его передвижения было если не невозможно, то по меньшей мере сложно. — Здесь есть чай, кофе, вода... Вино, если нужно...

— Спасибо, — качнул головой Ньют.

— Залечить? — Грейвз едва прикоснулся к бедру, и Скамандер поморщился.

— Не надо. Пусть останется. — Голос у Ньюта был все-таки хрипловат, и Персиваль ушел на кухню — приготовить чай магозоологу и крепкий кофе для себя. Предстояла бессонная ночь, первые материалы с допросов подручных Майкла уже должны были поступить. Прежде чем браться за самого Левински, коллегам придется не один раз сверить данные и свериться с законами. Грейвза уже ждут в Вулворт-билдинг. Передав кружку в меру теплого сладкого чая Скамандеру и убедившись, что тот не только крепко держит ее в руках, но и отпил пару глотков, Грейвз оделся.

У порога он обернулся еще раз — убедиться, что все в порядке. 

— Пиши, как соберешься в Америку снова, Ньют. Лучше — дня за два-три до границы. Тогда не придется встречаться в Вулворт-билдинг.

Ньют улыбнулся, салютуя кружкой. Выглядел он уже не таким бледным.

— Я бы предпочел задержаться на неделю...

— Нас ждет еще один нунду? — поднял бровь Грейвз.

— Нет, — фыркнул Скамандер. — Увы, это редкость даже для Нью-Йорка.

Грейвз ждал ответа у двери, и Ньюту пришлось пояснить: 

— Хотел наведаться в библиотеку Ильверморни. Поговорить с парой старых ученых.

— Магозоологов? Пропуск в тюрьму понадобится? — Интерес Грейвза был деловым, так что до него лишь позже дошло, почему Скамандер поморщился.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — кашлянул Ньют.

Грейвз развел руками.

— Привычка.

— Я вернусь в конце недели. — Ньют посмотрел на Персиваля выжидательно, и тот понял его правильно.

— Пришли записку за день, лучше за два.

— Хорошо. — Скамандер улыбнулся и отвел взгляд. Довольный взгляд, Персиваль мог бы поклясться в этом. Да и сам он, закрывая дверь, думал, что если Ньют задержится в Америке — будет неплохо.


	3. Chapter 3

Огромное здание вокзала распростерло руки-арки над перронами на внушительной высоте. Резко пахло угольной крошкой и дымом. «Фрэнк мог бы спокойно летать здесь», — подумал Ньют и полез в карман за билетом. Поезд в Аппалачи уходил через двадцать минут. В Нью-Йорке пришлось задержаться на сутки, чтобы проверить, нет ли в местных библиотеках нужных изданий. Эдвин сказал, что из магических библиотек Нью-Йорка убрали книги о волшебных животных, но Скамандер все равно прошелся по всем трем, включая частное собрание Родригесов. Теперь у него была серьезная причина отправиться в Ильверморни. Он надеялся, что до библиотеки главного учебного заведения страны руки МАКУСА не дотянулись. 

Ньют с улыбкой предъявил билет проводнику и устроился в купе. До самого Мичигана он будет ехать один. Поезд тронулся, перрон с провожающими медленно пополз назад. Люди спешили за вагонами - что-то сказать напоследок, отставали, махали на прощанье, и Ньют на минуту представил, что его тоже мог кто-то провожать. Получилось плохо: фигура расплывалась, темная прическа Тины сменилась причудливой укладкой, затем на висках фантомного провожающего мелькнула седина, Ньют потряс головой, достал палочку и запер дверь купе. В этом городе, как и в остальных, провожать его было некому.

Спускаясь в чемодан, он думал, что Эдвин, несмотря на пессимизм, был прав. Приручить мантикору до сих пор никому не удавалось. Но попробовать все равно придется. Выбора у него не было — два новорожденных детеныша, которых удалось вытащить из чрева умирающей самки, нуждались в уходе. Обессиленная родами мантикора даже не пыталась его убить, в ее взгляде читалась мольба о помощи. Эдвин вздохнул, когда Ньют бросился к твари, а позже сказал, что держал зверя всеми силами. Вот только смог бы эльф удержать мантикору, если бы она действительно сопротивлялась? 

Ньют разглядывал два маленьких комочка. Они жались друг к другу в волшебной сфере, которая нежным теплом укрывала новорожденных. Но одного тепла недостаточно, детенышам нужна мать. Капля за каплей молоко стекало из пипетки в маленькие открытые пасти. Он протер тельца теплой губкой и принялся массировать животики, подражая движению кошачьего языка. Малышам нужно, чтобы рядом было живое существо, с биением сердца, волной любви и принятия, без которой каждая тварь чувствует себя обездоленной. Если взрослые с трудом, но могут прожить без любви, у детей ее отсутствие прорастает в тоску и калечит души, а для младенцев часто становится смертельным. Хорошо бы пристроить их, да вот только подходящей самки в чемодане нет. Не подложишь же мантикор рунеспуру.

Под скрип ступеней Ньют выбрался из чемодана и вспомнил, как Тина в Париже смеялась над сравнением со «средней» головой. Крах отношений с Тиной был одной из странных, но привычных ситуаций в жизни. Дружба с девушкой перерастала во влюбленность, даже, как Ньюту казалось, взаимную. Но происшествия с драконами, нунду, сносорогами и вечным охотником за сокровищами ниффлером постоянно мешали встретиться и провести время вместе. Отсрочки свиданий копились и складывались в годы. Когда Ньюту удавалось снова увидеться с возлюбленной, она, как правило, уже была помолвлена или встречалась с другим. Ньют начал привыкать к таким поворотам судьбы и был готов поставить крест на попытках обрести спутницу жизни. Даже Тина выбрала Толливера, хотя, казалось, после встречи в Париже дела шли на лад.

С другой стороны, после женитьбы Ньюту пришлось бы забыть о сексе с мужчинами. Врать и утаивать от жены походы в Клуб было бы неправильно. Отказываться от этих радостей, и без того редких, не хотелось. Так что деловое соглашение с Грейвзом подоспело как нельзя кстати. На него можно было рассчитывать... и получать удовольствие, конечно. Скромная плата за покровительство и выполнение небольших поручений. Приятная, если уж говорить откровенно.

Ньют потянулся и зажмурился, вспоминая... Следы на заднице отозвались приглушенной, тянущей болью. Отлично. От обычного секса с Грейвзом он бы тоже не отказался — крепкие объятия, горячее, сильное тело, поджарые бедра, которые хорошо бы оседлать и сжимать коленями, выгибаясь навстречу... Он вспомнил прикосновения рук, которые могли как вызвать боль, так и утешить, и остро захотел разрядки здесь и сейчас.

Ньют проверил дверь, вернулся на сиденье у окна и расстегнул брюки. 

Дрочить в поезде, под стук колес, вспоминая Персиваля, перебирать мгновения прошлой встречи и мечтать о будущей было безумием. Он вспомнил гнев, который бил через край, когда невысказанные условия оказались нарушены, свист ремня и боль, которая жгучими полосами ложилась на кожу, противостояние вины и уверенности, что он прав. И наказание, которое смывало вину, оставляя в прошлом груз ошибок. Вспомнил и короткий стон, когда на ягодицы выплескивалась сперма, лучше слов показавший, что и он, Ньют, хорош; и приказ дрочить. Исполняя его сейчас, Ньют застонал, убыстряя движения, вскрикнул, когда удовольствие накрыло с головой, и рубашку украсило белыми росчерками. 

Ньют привел одежду в порядок, глядя на дома, которые мелькали за окном, сонно подумал, как можно было бы перевести на обычный язык его договор с Грейвзом. Будет ли подписанный контракт документом, который узаконит отношения, а если нет, то почему. Потом — будет ли иметь силу заключенный устно договор. Интересно, передается вирус любви к документам через укусы или половым путем... 

Когда он проснулся, наступил вечер. Поезд шел по холмистой долине, солнце висело низко над оранжевыми кронами деревьев, а шея побаливала из-за неудобной спинки сиденья. Пришло время проведать малышей и отметить, насколько они подросли. Книг, которые достоверно отписывали привычки мантикор, было так мало. Большинство принадлежало перу охотников за редкими ингредиентами для зелий и талисманов. В них, по понятным причинам, ничего не говорилось о вскармливании и выхаживании детенышей. Приходилось ориентироваться на здравый смысл. В Ильверморни он надеялся найти книгу получше. И пообщаться с профессором Небулой, конечно.

#  IX

Путь до Ильверморни занял два дня. Скамандер добрался до ворот школы затемно, так что оценить красоту замка, который вырос на месте домика Изольды Сейр, не удалось. Ньют очень обрадовался, что ему предложили жить в одной из башен, где устроились преподаватели временных курсов и студенты по обмену; и тому, что, несмотря на позднее время, удалось перехватить горячий ужин; и известию, что ему разрешили поработать в библиотеке Ильверморни. Все это он, скорее всего, получил благодаря содействию Дамблдора, дружба с которым предполагала выполнение небольших просьб. Но жалеть не приходилось, сотрудничество было взаимовыгодным. 

Ранним утром, покормив тварей, больших и малых, Ньют вышел осмотреться в школьный двор и, на свою удачу, встретил Лалли Хикгс, молодую учительницу чар. Она любезно показала, где в этот час, до завтрака, можно добыть чашечку чая с бисквитами. А поскольку первых двух пар у Лалли не было, она пригласила Ньюта полюбоваться на замок с одной из соседних гор. 

Прогулка до границы защищенной территории школы оказалась короткой. Они аппарировали вместе и вскоре стояли на вершине соседнего хребта, с которой открывался великолепный вид на замок. Осенние кроны деревьев сливались в яркий пестрый ковер, на его фоне бежевые стены и серо-стальные крыши круглых башен Ильверморни с флагами, которые трепал ветер, казались ожившими игрушками. Ньют как-то рассматривал игрушечный Хогвартс в витрине магического магазина в Косом переулке: из окон выглядывали лица ребятни, во дворе играли в догонялки ученики постарше, а у озера беседовал с русалками какой-то гриффиндорец. Все выглядело как настоящее. На минуту Ньют почувствовал себя ребенком, которому только предстояло отправиться на учебу. Холодок тревоги заполз в грудь и был изгнан привычным усилием воли: учеником ни в Хогвартсе, ни в Ильверморни ему быть уже не придется. 

— Ньют, — Лалли коснулась его рукава, — хотела попросить...

— Да! — встрепенулся Скамандер и полез в карман жилетки. Пакет перекочевал из рук в руки незаметно для возможных наблюдателей.

— Осторожнее со средними расстояниями. Впрочем, в инструкции все есть, — передал он напутствие Альбуса.

— Спасибо. — Искренняя улыбка осветила лицо Лалли. — Но я хотела поговорить не об этом.

— А о чем?

— Здесь... есть один зверь, и он ранен. Я хотела отвести тебя к нему, попозже.

— Ранен? Что за зверь?

— Не могу понять, он не выходит из пещеры. Может быть, поэтому его еще не нашли ребята. — Лали явно беспокоилась.

— Пойдем посмотрим? — Ньют был готов отправиться на помощь прямо сейчас. — Это далеко?

— Нет, — покачала головой девушка, — пойдем вечером, после ужина, когда все разойдутся по спальням. Слишком много лишних глаз, а время непростое. Идем обратно. — Она подхватила Ньюта под локоть, аппарируя к замку.

Во время завтрака и после него Скамандер, в перерывах между знакомствами с преподавателями и любознательными студентами, размышлял, кто мог прятаться в пещере. Вряд ли дракон — дракона каждый знает, как и гром-птицу, гиппогрифа, единорога... Если же это была какая-то из местных тварей, почему Лалли ее не признала? Ньют решил наведаться в библиотеку. 

В библиотеке было пусто. То ли библиотекарь занимался чем-то поинтереснее выдачи книг, то ли сам вел урок. Ньют прошел вдоль стеллажей с учебниками и книгами по трансфигурации, зельям, истории магии, методичками по дуэлям и боевым заклинаниям, потом завернул в закуток со знакомыми корешками: «Драконы: классификация и специализация», «Анатомия единорога», «Проблема пикси и сто вариантов ее решения», «Восстания йети: хронология XV — XX вв.». Большие альбомы и тонкие брошюры, карты обитания и толстые тома классификаций - здесь все было знакомо. Он словно оказался дома. Многие издания, самые полезные, стояли на полках в его подвале возле секретера; лежали, утыканные закладками, словно морские ежи, рядом с манежем и столом для процедур; вырастали стопками у кушетки, где он укачивал мелких тварей и кормил, согревая, стариков и больных, которым требовался постоянный присмотр, тепло и забота.

Вот только в Ильверморни на знакомых томах было куда больше пыли. Даже самые популярные книги, за которыми в Хогвартсе всегда стояла очередь, грустно томились на полке. Ньют нахмурился и зашагал вдоль рядов, проводя пальцем по корешкам, приветствуя старых друзей. Пока он не мог решить проблему волшебных тварей во всей Америке. Сегодня у него была конкретная задача. Он справится с ней, а потом будет решать следующие. В конце концов, рано или поздно дойдет и до этой.

Атлас «Волшебная фауна Северной Америки» нашелся быстро, а вот «Мантикоры. Легенды и рецепты зелий» пришлось поискать — книга оказалась задвинута большими томами устаревшей энциклопедии, которой пару веков никто не пользовался. Похоже, библиотекой давно не занимались, раз началась такая путаница. Он вытащил книгу и отправился в зал, чтобы устроиться за одним из столов у огромного окна. После уроков и вечером здесь наверняка яблоку негде упасть, вот и поверхность стола исчеркана, и ножки у кресел скрипят; но пока никого нет, можно воспользоваться удачей и выбрать лучшее место — с видом на скалы в облаках осенней листвы.

Пролистав атлас, Ньют выбрал среди местных тварей кандидатов на вечернее свидание, а потом принялся изучать томик про мантикор. Все было примерно так, как он помнил. Пару лет назад в Бутане ему удалось почитать эту книгу и даже сделать выписки. Он ужасно спешил и не успел выписать все интересное. Не смел даже надеяться, что когда-нибудь придется держать в руках детенышей мантикоры и тем более выкармливать. Ньют открыл блокнот и принялся наверстывать упущенное.

Через час он дошел до раздела зелий, где информация была куда более подробной - и совсем не того сорта, что ему нравилась. Но раз уж редкая книга попала в руки, имело смысл выписать из нее как можно больше. Никогда не знаешь, что пригодится через пару-тройку лет, а метнуться через полконтинента или Атлантический океан не всегда получится.

Пролистывая самые отвратительные рецепты, Ньют заметил, что умудрился испачкать правую руку. На странице остался черный след от края ладони. Странно, неужели на полках столько пыли? Но в блокноте посторонних следов не было, только чернила.

Ньют вернулся на пару листов назад — и понял, что на одной из страниц остался черный след, словно кто-то приложил лист копирки и потом, убирая ее, забыл стряхнуть пыль. Странно, ведь этот метод использовали маглы, не маги. Как они могли попасть в Ильверморни? Он наклонился ближе и повернул книгу к свету — на листе выступали продавленные слова: кто-то и впрямь обводил рецепт, буква за буквой, переводя на лист бумаги через копирку. Но ведь даже маглам быстрее было бы переписать! Это же не рисунок. Ньют взглянул на название рецепта — «драконья ярь», передернул плечами от отвращения и куда внимательнее продолжил просматривать книгу, чтобы найти другие скопированные тем же методом составы.

На его плечо легла чья-то рука. Ньют вздрогнул и поднял голову — у стола стоял пожилой маг.

— Как приятно видеть в этих стенах новые лица, — с улыбкой, мягко сказал незнакомец.

Ньют вскочил. Старая привычка приветствовать профессоров стоя останется с ним, наверное, на всю жизнь.

— Ньют, Ньютон Скамандер. — Представляться соответственно возрасту он может быть, когда-нибудь и научится, но не скоро. И протянул руку.

— Рад, очень рад. Профессор Морни. — Профессор снова улыбнулся, взглянув на протянутую руку, но не спешил подать свою.

Скамандер опустил взгляд и понял, что протянул испачканную ладонь. Он тотчас же убрал руку, извиняясь.

— Не стоит извинений, молодой человек, тяга к знаниям — явление понятное и похвальное, — покивал головой Морни. — Как и тяга к чистоте. Но мне придется прервать ваши занятия. — Ньют не смог определить, мелькнула в выражении лица Морни язвительность или ему показалось. — Вас ждут у директора.

— О. — Ньют сунул в карман блокнот и собрался было поставить книги на место, но профессор остановил его.

— Бегите, юноша, бегите. Директор не любит, когда опаздывают. Я уберу книги. Наш библиотекарь в отъезде, мы сами потихоньку справляемся.

— Спасибо! — Ньют бросился к двери и обернулся на пороге: — Большое спасибо, профессор Морни!

Старик кивнул, и внимательный взгляд, провожавший Скамандера, стал теплее.

Только на втором этаже Ньют понял, что не знает, куда идти. Возвращаться было неловко. К счастью, урок закончился, и на лестницы замка высыпали ученики. Он спросил дорогу у ребят постарше и легко добрался до директорского кабинета, где его ждал сюрприз. Пожилой джентльмен, как две капли воды похожий на профессора Морни, и Лалли Хикгс стояли у большого камина, из которого высовывалась голова госпожи Президента. Вид у Серафины Пиквери был крайне недовольный.

# X

— Такие приглашения стоит обговаривать с МАКУСА и... — голова госпожи Президента повернулась к двери и замолкла на секунду. — А вот и вы, мистер Скамандер. Может быть, поясните, зачем вы приехали в Ильверморни?

— Добрый день, — улыбнулся Ньют, подходя ближе и пытаясь за улыбкой скрыть растерянность. — Не хотел вас тревожить, но...

Лалли выступила вперед, решительно перекрывая Скамандеру путь:

— Мы уже говорили, что директор Ильвер пригласил мистера Скамандера прочитать лекцию про волшебных тварей, и у вас нет причин, чтобы...

— Вы ничего не смыслите в государственных делах, милочка, — перебила Пиквери. — Приглашать иностранцев, у которых нет визы, нельзя, это может привести к международному скандалу, а нам...

— Давайте не будем подбрасывать уголь в камин, — примирительно произнес директор. — Вы лишили нас преподавателя по уходу за волшебными существами...

При этих словах Ньют встрепенулся. Он не знал, что профессора Небулы здесь нет, и в ужасе понял, что обмолвка Грейвза о пропуске в тюрьму вовсе не была неуместной шуткой. 

— Раз так вышло, — директор развел руками, — мы вынуждены искать других преподавателей.

— Вы планируете взять Скамандера на должность преподавателя в Ильверморни?! — Лицо Пиквери перекосило. Она на миг отвлеклась и бросила в сторону, невидимым собеседникам: 

— Все потом!

— Мы рассматриваем такую возможность, — с улыбкой сообщил директор, а Лалли, увидев, что Ньют собирается что-то сказать, наступила ему на ногу каблуком.

— МАКУСА не одобрит кандидатуру, — отчеканила Пиквери, глядя в глаза Ньюту.

Лалли пришлось еще сильнее прижать его ногу к полу, для верности, хотя он не думал ничего говорить и даже задержал дыхание, чтобы не провоцировать дальнейшие атаки.

— У Ильверморни есть определенные права, мадам, — напомнил Ильвер. За вежливыми словами угадывался булат. — Вы собираетесь нарушить суверенитет вашей альма-матер?

— Доркас, — сквозь зубы бросила в сторону Пиквери и снова повернулась к директору: — Зачем вам магозоология, если принят закон о запрете на содержание магических тварей? 

— Волшебные твари живут здесь куда дольше вас и ничего не знают о законах, — все-таки вмешался Ньют. — Ваши авроры рано или поздно столкнутся с проблемами куда серьезнее пушишек или нунду... — Последнее слово он выговорил сквозь зубы, почти неслышно, потому что в бок ему уперлось что-то острое - не то перо, не то нож.

— Пока речь идет только об ознакомительной лекции, — вмешался директор. — Я думаю, она пойдет на пользу ученикам.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Пиквери, — но я хочу увидеть правильно оформленное официальное приглашение и все остальное. Всего доброго.

Голова госпожи Президента исчезла, Ньют выдохнул - и все остальные, как ему показалось, тоже. Что бы ни упиралось ему в бок, оно тоже исчезло, позволяя дышать спокойно.

— Мне жаль, что я причинил такие неудобства... — начал Ньют, но директор улыбнулся и перебил его:

— Ничего страшного, молодой человек. Эта история началась не с вашим приездом и не закончится после него. О лекции я думал давно. — Он указал Ньюту и Лалли на кресла у большого письменного стола и опустился в свое.

— У нас действительно освободилось место преподавателя по уходу за магическими существами, но... — директор Ильвер приподнял ладонь в ответ на вздох Скамандера, — я хочу вернуть профессора Небулу. Да и вы, Ньютон, наверняка предпочтете путешествовать, а не засесть в одном, пусть и замечательном, замке.

Ньют кивнул. Предположение, что даже после исключения из Хогвартса он мог бы преподавать в учебном заведении, да еще таком знаменитом, как Ильверморни, заставляло сердце биться чаще. Но мир такой большой, он столького еще не видел. Во многих местах побывал всего лишь раз, не успел повидать всех упомянутых в книгах волшебных существ... Чтобы помогать тварям, нужна свобода передвижения. Работа учителем не предполагала ни частых отлучек, ни возможности сосредоточиться на любимом занятии. Судя по Дамблдору, придется заниматься главным образом воспитанием. Наукой, конечно тоже, но в гораздо меньшей степени.

— ...Так что насчет бумаг не волнуйтесь, — Ильвер кивнул Лалли, — мы их быстро подготовим и отправим в МАКУСА. А лекцию хотели бы включить в расписание на послезавтра. Успеете подготовиться?

— Да, — с энтузиазмом ответил Ньют, — конечно! Вы хотели бы обзорную или что-то конкретное, про местных тварей, например?  
— Про весь мир. Местных наши ребята и так неплохо знают. Во всяком случае те, кто не прогуливал уроки. Вот с «иноземцами» стали встречаться все чаще. Недурно было бы познакомиться с ними поближе.

— Прекрасно, — оживился Ньют, — жаль, что не смогу показать большинство из них вживую...

— Вот и отлично! — остановил его директор. — Почти все наши выпускники уходят работать в МАКУСА. 

— И кто-то с утра пораньше успел сообщить в Вулворт-билдинг, что у нас гость, — негромко напомнила Лалли.

В кабинете воцарилась неприятная тишина. Ньют подумал, что он совершенно не в курсе ни внутренних дрязг в МАКУСА, ни тонкостей отношений Конгресса с Ильверморни. Возможно, отправляясь в Америку, чтобы заодно выполнить «небольшое» поручение Дамблдора, следовало расспросить его, что происходит в этой части света. Но, увы, он спохватился слишком поздно. Теперь надо было выбираться из ситуации, в которую Ньют влетел с размаха, как ниффлер с драгоценностями в ловушку, расставленную заклинанием.

Поздним вечером они снова встретились с Лалли Хикгс у стен замка. Оба оделись в темное, чтобы не привлекать лишние взгляды. Лалли предложила выйти через главные ворота и сообщила страже, что они собираются посидеть и выпить пару кружек пунша в ближайшей деревне. Там жили маги, которые обслуживали Ильверморни, работали магазины для учеников и студентов, до поздней ночи ждали гостей пабы. Ньют и Лалли пошли по дороге.

В свете луны лес на холмах казался вырезанным из серебристой фольги. За поворотом Лалли кивнула на обочину, и они сошли с дороги. Тропинка круто поднималась вверх, пробиралась между деревьев. Скоро вокруг зашумели ели, камней стало больше, все чаще приходилось обходить скальные выступы, а то и забираться на них, внимательно глядя под ноги. 

Наконец Лалли свернула с едва заметной тропы, и Ньют, продираясь сквозь колючие, низко нависающие над камнями еловые лапы, выбрался на небольшую поляну. Между серых скал темнело отверстие. Острый запах подсказал, что в пещере больной зверь. Ньют принюхался еще раз и поставил чемодан на землю.

— Почему никто с факультета не пришел за этим вампусом? — спросил он, колдуя над замками и открывая крышку.

— Думаешь, это вампус? — прошептала Лалли. Из пещеры донесся странный звук, похожий на звон.

— Запах похож. — Ньют призвал флакон и аккуратно мазнул пробкой по своему запястью и по кромке пальто своей спутницы. — Теперь мы пахнем как детеныши, нас не тронут, — пояснил он. — Во всяком случае, не должны.

Лалли шагнула ближе к пещере. Оттуда на них с Ньютом сверкнули два серебристых огонька и, предупреждая незваных гостей, донесся рык.

— Не очень-то помогло, — заметила она. — Ты не ошибся? Вампусы, как правило, светло-серые или серо-песчаные...

— Не все, — шепотом отозвался Ньют, — не всегда. — Он поставил раскрытый чемодан на землю, крадучись подобрался ко входу в пещеру, откуда снова послышалось рычание. Скамандер съежился и издал отрывистый звук, больше похожий на вопросительное «ня», чем на мяукание. Тишина в пещере была ему ответом. «Аинь?» — короткий вопрос прозвучал в голосе Ньюта, и слабый свет люмоса зажегся на конце его палочки - куда более тусклый, чем кнат почти полной луны на небе. Но при свете стали видны два серебристых глаза с вертикальными прорезями зрачков, очертания кошачьей морды с темным сухим носом, прижатыми к голове ушами - и тяжелая цепь между угольно-черными лапами.

— Черный вампус... — завороженно прошептала Лалли. — Я думала, это легенда.

Зверь повел носом в ее сторону и недовольно чихнул. Мягко переступил и перетек на шаг ближе к Скамандеру, принюхиваясь к руке с палочкой. Ньют ворковал что-то нежное, едва слышное, успокаивающее. Вампус снова шагнул, обнюхал рукав его пальто, потянулся к колену. Ньют едва заметно повернул палочку, шепнул заклинание, и цепь раскололась, спала с шеи зверя, звякнула о камень. Вампус вздрогнул и отпрянул назад, в пещеру.

— Ну что ты, все-все, — Ньют опустился на колени и осторожно протянул руку, — тише-тише, давай посмотрим твою рану...

Вампус тяжело вздохнул и перетек правее, ближе к Ньюту. Когда зверь оказался целиком на свету, стало заметно, что левая передняя лапа плохо слушается, а шерсть на левом боку мокро блестит. Ньют легонько провел пальцами по брюху, игнорируя предупредительное ворчание, нащупал соски, и поднес руку к глазам. Красная полоса на ладони подсказала, что рана была свежей — или постоянно кровила.

— Я забираю вампуса. — Ньют взглянул на Лалли. — Символ факультета, над которым издевались, держали на цепи и...

— Забирай, — подняла ладони Хикс, — и увози. Я подозревала, что дело нечисто, но надеялась, что просто ребята балуются. Боюсь, все куда хуже.

Ньют кивнул и осторожно подвинулся, открывая вампусу путь в чемодан.

— Пойдем со мной, — тихо уговаривал он зверя, — там тепло, сухо, вдоволь еды и воды. Я тебя вылечу.

Вампус принюхался и сделал шаг к полосе света, падавшей из чемодана на землю. Выпрямил уши, настороженно поводя головой из стороны в сторону — и вдруг одним прыжком нырнул внутрь и исчез. Крышка чемодана захлопнулась. Ньют, проводя рукой по замкам, прислушался. Ветер шелестел в кронах елей, птицы пересвистывались над головами, вдалеке ухала сова. Судя по звукам, людей рядом не было - или же они были на редкость осмотрительны. Пора выбираться обратно в замок.

# XI

Просторная аудитория была полна учеников: старшекурсников, совсем еще маленьких первогодок, студентов, которые приехали по обмену. Магов было столько, что заняты оказались все места — и на верхних рядах, и на лестнице. В такой толпе дышать было трудно, не то что говорить, но Ньют вспомнил, о чем думал, когда обрабатывал лапу черному вампусу. Мысленно он усадил в первый ряд Грейвза и начал лекцию, обращаясь к нему: 

— Добрый день. Меня зовут Ньютон Скамандер и я немного расскажу вам о магозоологии. В детстве родители говорили нам, что в магии все взаимосвязано. Мы повторили это на первом курсе — и благополучно забыли. Каждый день, творя заклинания, мы пропускаем магию через себя и отправляем ее изменять мир ради нашего удобства. Каждый раз, составляя зелье, мы берем части волшебных растений, животных и переносим накопленную в них магическую силу в снадобья, которые приносят удачу, здоровье, меняют погоду, возносят к небесам крепости и замки. Но так поступаем не только мы — маги.

Вы все слышали про ругару, не так ли?. Говорят, что эти звери с телом человека и головой волка питаются детьми маглов, каждую неделю загоняют коров и дерут овец. Все это сказки. На самом деле ругару едят в основном волшебных мышей и другую мелочь. Закусывают мясо редкими магическими травами, валяются в заколдованных лежках среди болот, выкусывают из шерсти волшебных блох... Да, да, есть и такие, — откликнулся на смех в зале Ньют. — Ругару набирают силу из окружающего волшебного мира, и часть ее остается в клыках, сердце, печени, когтях, шерсти, которую мастера вкладывают в сердцевину наших палочек. Ругару не самые приятные соседи. Но если мы уничтожим их, наш мир обеднеет. Исчезнут замечательные волшебные создания, не появятся новые легендарные палочки, мы не сможем изготовить многие зелья и амулеты. Не сможем лечить расстройства памяти, лишимся противоядия от укуса болотной рогатой змеи. Но это не все.

Блохи, которые жили на ругару, никуда не исчезнут. Чтобы выжить, им нужно пить кровь, а создания они довольно прыткие. Они придут столоваться к другим теплокровным, в крови которых есть магия. Желательно - к большим неуклюжим существам, у которых есть замечательные дома и постели, теплая одежда, где легко прятаться, выводить потомство и пить кровь. К тому же, — он развел руками, — маги куда менее проворны при ловле волшебных блох, чем ругару. — По аудитории снова пошли смешки.

— Но и это не все. Мыши без присмотра ругару расплодятся без меры, уничтожат все волшебные травы, и мы лишимся ингредиентов для многих зелий. А закусить толстыми сытыми мышами явится очередная болотная тварь - ведь природа не терпит пустого места. И вот тут нам уже будет не до веселья. Мы мало знаем о привычках тварей, которые скрываются в древних болотах. Ведь у них до сих пор не было повода выбираться к нам на сушу. Можно лишь предположить, что обычно они питаются не мышами, а более крупными особями... — Ньют сделал паузу. — С магическими способностями. 

Аудитория затихла. 

— Нам нравится, как устроен наш мир, — продолжил Ньют. — Мы стоим особняком, забираем самое ценное. Но зачем разрушать равновесие, которое складывалось тысячелетиями? Магия гармонично распределяется между всеми волшебными существами, прекрасными и удивительными. — В зале погас свет, Ньют направил палочку на белый экран, и на нем появилось изображение сносорога. — Посмотрите на африканского гиганта, — продолжил рассказ Скамандер.

***

Рана вампуса не заживала. Не спешила закрыться, как происходило обычно с любой раной на теле волшебного зверя. Ньют устал уговаривать обессиленную самку потерпеть и погрузил ее в сон. Затем обезболил заклинанием, очистил кожу от шерсти и вскрыл рану заново, тщательно проверяя, не осталось ли в плоти посторонних предметов. И нашел вставленную в сосуд тонкую серебряную трубку, заговоренную от сворачивания крови. Похожее приспособление он уже видел однажды - у единорога, которого вызволили у темного мага авроры Тесея.

Единорог долго жил в плену и не подпускал к себе людей, даже юных стажеров. Тесей притащил младшего брата в поместье, где всем, кроме авроров, было категорически запрещено появляться, и попросил помочь хоть чем-нибудь. Убить единорога ни у кого не поднялась рука, позвать Гриммсона — тоже. Тесей мог бы и не просить. Вид единорога, по белой шкуре которого стекала кровь, вызывал такую боль, что Ньют шагнул в загон, не слушая яростный шепот брата.

Ньюту почти сразу удалось успокоить животное, извлечь небольшую серебряную воронку, которая мешала ране закрыться, и заговорить кровь. Единорог с готовностью пошел за младшим Скамандером в Запретный лес. Надежнее места в Британии, чем под боком у Дамблдора, можно было не искать. 

Освободить вампуса от трубки было несложно. Cращивая кожу на боку животного, Ньют гадал, кто мог сделать такое с редким зверем. Вампус — символ факультета воинов. На Вампусе училось немало упертых ребят, для которых жизнь талисмана была куда важнее каких-то указов. 

«Законы пишут люди, а люди смертны, и значит, все, что написано на бумаге, можно отменить» - сказал один из ребят после лекции. Ньют, скрыв улыбку, ответил, что менять законы принято иначе. Но подумал, что вряд ли кто-то из школьников решился бы мучить вампуса рядом с такими защитниками. И укрытие, и заклинания на цепи - дело рук опытного мага. Жаль, местного магозоолога в Ильверморни в эти дни не было. Ньют рассчитывал поговорить с ним о детенышах мантикоры, а теперь, пожалуй, хотел бы посоветоваться и насчет вампуса. Кто мог сотворить такое и ради чего, было непонятно. Судя по осторожным намекам Лалли, которые Ньют не до конца понимал, школу втянули в странную игру. А когда противостояние Ильверморни и МАКУСА обострилось, ситуация стала еще сложнее. 

Профессор Небула, как рассказала Лалли, высмеял новый закон, который предписывал уничтожать беммингов в Нью-Йорке. Мелких надоедливых зверьков в этом году и правда развелось больше обычного. В Вулворт-билдинг не восприняли критику всерьез. Тогда Небула перешел к активным действиям, собирая возмущенных ученых и призывая Наблюдательный совет включиться в споры. 

Пиквери сделала ответный ход: у профессора, разумеется, нашлись волшебные твари, которых тот держал у себя вопреки законам, и его поместили под арест - насколько Ньют смог понять, не в Ильверморни или тюрьме, а в маленьком поселке на краю света. 

На судьбу беммингов, которых не любили за привычку шастать по погребам, магам Нью-Йорка было, в сущности, плевать. А вот на судьбу профессора, который учил несколько поколений детей в Ильверморни — нет. Теперь колледж интриговал, пытаясь вернуть преподавателя; враги президента надеялись сместить ее и заново поделить сладкие места у власти; Пиквери пыталась удержаться на посту... 

А где-то в центре грызни прятался таинственный маг, которому потребовалась кровь черного вампуса.

# XII

Дело Левински обещало прогреметь на всю Америку и потянуло за собой ниточки в Старый Свет. Серафина отмахнулась от претензий Наблюдательного совета так изящно, что там, в свою очередь, махнули рукой на присутствие Грейвза в клубе. Общественность была напугана «драконьей ярью» настолько, что требовала немедленной расправы над владельцем «Нунду», даже если он не был виновен во всех остальных прегрешениях, которых на самом деле набралось немало. 

Грейвз был занят круглые сутки и вымотался настолько, что, взяв письмо у почтовой совы из Ильверморни, не сразу догадался, почему ему пишет младший Скамандер, а потом пару минут пытался сообразить, когда и с какой целью они назначали встречу. Когда очередной глоток зелья разогнал усталость и прояснил голову, он понял, что свидание переносится. Это было кстати. Записка пришла в понедельник, а к пятнице нужно было предоставить Наблюдательному совету очередную порцию ссылок на прецеденты за последние три века. Пиквери отказывалась выдать хотя бы один хроноворот на отдел, но к работе с архивом удалось привлечь дотошных клерков, которых по старой дружбе одолжил на время Лопес. Подчиненные Грейвза спали посменно — по полчаса каждые пять часов. Персиваль и сам предпочитал систему да Винчи, когда нужно было постоянно бодрствовать и при этом полноценно работать. Однако времени категорически не хватало, так что сон из расписания пришлось вычеркнуть. За жизнь на зельях он расплатится как-нибудь позже. 

В четверг вечером, сдав пять объемных томов на руки Серафине, Грейвз вернулся домой, зачаровал окна и двери и упал на кровать, проваливаясь в беспамятство. Проснулся полтора суток спустя и только за завтраком, который по времени скорее был обедом, вспомнил, что Ньют должен был вернуться в Нью-Йорк. 

Разумеется, письма не было. Заклинание-маячок с вокзала тем не менее показывало, что Скамандер приехал в пятницу вечером, но сообщить о возвращении «забыл». Хорошее настроение сменилось привычным раздражением.

В номер дешевой гостиницы пришлось лезть через окно. Над ухом звенело, пожарная лестница под ногами отвратительно скрипела, на душе было противно. Такого поворота Грейвз не ожидал. Ему казалось, что условия договора они согласовали, порядок оговорили, а встречи одинаково важны и приятны для обоих. Свою часть соглашения он выполнил, а Скамандер снова юлил. Причем там, где, казалось бы, должен был лететь навстречу на всех парах. И на тебе — подстава. Никогда не полагайся на людей, Персиваль. Впрочем, выяснить, что происходит, все равно было нужно, поэтому он и отправился на Малберри-стрит.

Окно было не заперто. На полу комнатенки стоял чемодан, пальто сбросили на стул рядом с узкой кроватью, на которой под одеялом угадывалась скрюченная фигура.

— В чем дело, Скамандер? Вы что, еще с кем-то здесь встречаетесь? — прошипел Грейвз, прикрывая створку. Прозвучало куда недовольнее, чем он думал.

Рыжая голова приподнялась с подушки и тут же со стоном упала обратно.

Не рад встрече, надо же.

— Что происходит? — Грейвз шагнул на пол, взмахом руки отправил синее пальто на вешалку и уселся верхом на стул. Ньют завернулся в тонкое одеяло плотнее и сел на кровати, не спуская ног.

Грейвз с неудовольствием заметил, что магозоолог валялся одетым.

— Неудачно задело заклинанием, — сухо пробормотал Скамандер.

— Почему нельзя было предупредить? 

Ньют уставился куда-то вверх и за спину Грейвза. Звон, который фоном преследовал Персиваля последние полчаса, усилился. Движение рукой и беспалочковая магия вынесли в пространство перед ним не то муху, не то синего комара с бумажным треугольником в лапах. Существо зависло в воздухе, вцепившись в записку.

— Кого вы посылаете с письмами?! — возмущенно вырвал бумагу из лап синей мухи Грейвз.

— Билливига, — откашлялся Скамандер.

Название Грейвзу ничего не сказало, но уточнять он не стал, его интересовало другое. Записка предупреждала, что по причинам медицинского характера встреча сегодня, к сожалению, откладывается. Ньют извинялся и просил перенести на время, которое «было бы вам удобно». Грейвз еще раз посмотрел на Скамандера. Тот и правда выглядел нехорошо. Правильнее всего было бы пожелать скорейшего выздоровления и уйти: сам Персиваль не терпел никого рядом, если ненароком заболевал. Но Скамандер встал под его руку, да и терять удобного любовника с подходящим темпераментом не хотелось. К тому же вечер теперь был свободен, так что полчаса ничего не решали.

— Раздевайтесь. Что у вас там? — кивнул он в сторону одеяла, которое Скамандер зажал на груди намертво.

Тот в ответ только головой замотал и прижался спиной к стене.

— Не люблю ждать, — за раздражением поднимался гнев.

— Не стоит беспокойства, — собрался вдруг с силами Ньют. — Я буду здоров к завтрашнему дню.

— Отлично. А какие гарантии, что вы не принесете мне заразу?

Скамандер аж поперхнулся от возмущения:

— Это заклинание. Оно не заразное.

— Тем более. Покажите. Может, я смогу снять.

— Спадет само, через двенадцать часов, — неохотно выдал каплю информации Скамандер.

— Ну, хватит.  
Повинуясь жесту Грейвза, одеяло расправило крылья. Те неумолимо поползли в стороны. Скамандер сопротивлялся пару секунд, потом понял, что проигрывает, и отпустил края. Одеяло всплеснуло крыльями и съехало с плеч. Под ним обнаружились жилетка и рубашка, мокрая на груди. Пока пуговицы расстегивались одна за другой, повинуясь заклинанию, Персиваль догадался, что увидит. Рубашка топорщилась на Скамандере, под ней были две груди, округлые, примерно второго размера, с мелкой россыпью веснушек, полные молока, которое сочилось из сосков.

— Матерь Изольда... — Во рту у Персиваля пересохло, и он почувствовал себя извращенцем. Как ни странен был вид Ньюта с женской грудью, он хотел его. Таким. 

— Этот пункт у вас в анкете не отмечен. — Скамандер, похоже, истолковал заминку совершенно правильно.

— Я сам не знал, — прозвучало резко, но Грейвз пересел на кровать и дотронулся до плеча Ньюта, провел по ключице пальцами, пересекая старый шрам, мягко касаясь кожи... Грудь была горячей, и Ньют вздрогнул, когда пальцы Персиваля обвели сосок.

— Больно? — Персиваль не убрал руку, но прикосновение стало невесомым.

— Скорее возбуждает, — признался Ньют, который повеселел, когда Грейвз не сбежал из комнаты с воплями. Действительно, сосок у пальцев напрягся, Ньют дышал чаще, а штаны у него подозрительно выпирали в паху. Возможно, вечер не был потерян, но Персиваль решил уточнить:

— Кто запустил в тебя заклинание?

— Случайность, можно сказать, рабочая травма, — уголки губ у Ньюта дрогнули.

— Не говори, что оно твое собственное.

— Не скажу, — вздохнул Ньют.

— И?..

— Возился с малышней, под руку сунулся окками, и вот... Вышиб палочку. Заклинание у меня выходит отлично, так что на двенадцать часов я кормящая мать...

— Мерлин, — неодобрительно покачал головой Грейвз и спохватился: — Выходит, это молоко... нерожавшего?

— Да.

У Скамандера был очень виноватый вид, и это было непонятно. Да, промахнуться со своим же заклинанием — дело неприятное, хотя для стажеров и молодых авроров обычное. Но как минимум странно не подумать, что такое молоко — небывалый элемент. Маги-алхимики многое отдали бы, чтобы его заполучить. — Ты не против, если я... — Персиваль сделал жест тремя пальцами, словно вытягивая из воздуха что-то.

Ньют понял просьбу и кивнул.

— Да. Мне все равно нужно сцеживаться, а то начнется мастит.

Две пробирки поочередно возникли в руке Персиваля. Одну он приложил к соску Ньюта, вторая уплыла в карман пиджака. Он осторожно сдавил грудь от края к центру, немного вытянул сосок, сжал его, и в пробирку брызнула тонкая струйка, молоко потекло по стеклу. Ньют коротко застонал.

— Тш-ш-ш. — Грейвз собрался утешить, но судя по тому, как расфокусировался взгляд Ньюта, плохо ему не было. Вместо лишних слов Персиваль поцеловал светлую кожу между плечом и шеей, легко прикусил, и еще разок. Скамандер вздохнул, подался вперед, молоко пошло легче. Из другой груди тоже сочилось, капая на полу рубашки. Вторая пробирка, повинуясь жесту, принялась собирать капли. Персиваль подвинулся к Ньюту, обнял, прижал к себе, поцеловал еще, получил поцелуй в ответ. Сбор неизведанного ингредиента пошел быстрее. Грейвз прикинул список зелий, с которыми стоило экспериментировать в первую очередь, тот получился внушительным.

— С тобой не соскучишься. — Обе пробирки заполнились быстро и, надежно запечатанные пробками, отправились во внутренний карман пальто. — Холодно? 

Когда Персиваль отодвинулся, Ньют обхватил себя руками. Пара заклинаний, и на окна легли тяжелые шторы, закрывая от сквозняка, на постели вместо тонкой байки оказалось пуховое одеяло, по комнате прогулялся теплый ветер. Теперь о том, чтобы раздеться, можно было подумать без содрогания. 

— Мне жаль, что так бестолково вышло... — Ньют поправил рубашку, прикрывая груди. Штаны в его паху топорщились весьма откровенно, и то, что он, похоже, всерьез не считал себя привлекательным в таком виде, было удивительно. Персиваль решил, что проще будет показать, чем объяснять словами.

— Почему? — Пальто Грейвза аккуратно свернулось и отправилась на вешалку. — Все еще хочешь перенести встречу?

— Нет... — Ньют качнул головой, отводя взгляд.

— Тогда раздевайся. 

Пуговицу на брюках Ньюта нетерпеливо дернули невидимые пальцы. 

— Ты уверен, что...

— Уверен в чем?

— Что ты хочешь меня — таким?..

То, как Скамандер тянул время, было неприемлемо, так что Персиваль прищелкнул пальцами, и штаны с упрямого магозоолога сдернуло к щиколоткам вместе с бельем. Ньют оказался в одной рубашке, из которой, помедлив, принялся выпутываться сам. Грейвз тоже разделся, не отводя глаз от соблазнительных коленей и длинных пальцев, которые безнадежно кокетливым жестом пытались прикрыть грудь; светлых плеч, равно усыпанных веснушками и затейливыми шрамами, рыжих завитков волос, которые наверняка щекочут шею, когда Ньют наклоняется, чтобы опереться на локти и колени... В паху заныло, Персиваль и без того прекрасно знал, что стояк у него каменный. Судя по жадному взгляду Скамандера и тому, как скользнул по нижней губе розовый кончик языка, Ньют был совсем не прочь впустить в себя, дать в рот и в задницу, в сгиб коленок, меж грудей — такое чистое желание отдаться встречалось редко. Гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы. Это приятно бодрило и отзывалось еще большим напряжением. Грейвз пересел на постель, погладил бедра Скамандера, проводя большими пальцами по внутренней стороне, приласкал прижатый к животу член.

— Дай на тебя посмотреть как следует.

Ньют оперся о кровать рукам, повернулся и выпрямился. Груди поднялись, нацеливаясь сосками чуть выше плеч Грейвза — ровные, идеально округлые полушария, теплые и упругие. Стоит чуть сдавить сосок, как начинают сочиться молоком. Персиваль не отказал себе в удовольствии, приласкал оба по очереди, продолжая неспешно дрочить Ньюту.

— Я долго так не продержусь — сквозь все более частое дыхание простонал Скамандер, — слишком давно не...

— Давай, мой славный, — разрешил Персиваль, — кончи для меня, — плотнее взял его член в кольцо пальцев, подстраиваясь под рваный ритм дыхания Ньюта. Прижался губами к груди, взялся за сосок, оттянул на себя, провел из стороны в сторону языком, и Скамандер вытянулся на пике, забрызгивая себя, Грейвза, постель, все вокруг. Похоже, у него ни встреч в Америке не было, ни времени передернуть.

— Берег себя для меня, а? — Одобрение в голосе отозвалось в Ньюте радостью и жаром. Удовольствие еще до конца не отпустило, а трахаться хотелось опять. Похоже, заклинание действовало еще и на либидо. К Грейвзу тянуло неодолимо, Ньют сдался, отбросил стеснительность, запустил руки в густые темные волосы, спустился по спине ласкающим движением, встал на колени над бедрами Персиваля, подался вперед. 

— Да ты еще хочешь? Какой жадный. 

Грейвз прижал Ньюта к себе, тот с готовностью раздвинул ноги шире, позволил гладить себя, ласкался, целуя и легонько прикусывая, похотливо опускался на пальцы со смазкой все ниже, стонал и поворачивал бедра во все стороны в попытке насадиться глубже, погладить себя изнутри, подрочить о Персиваля. 

— Тише, тише, сейчас. — Грейвз щедро смазал член и, наконец, толкнулся в приоткрытую от ласк дырку, примеряясь, протискиваясь, скользя глубже. Ньют опускался слишком быстро, запрокинув голову, приоткрыв рот. Похоже, ему было больно, но сквозь боль проступала откровенная похоть, его пришлось придерживать за бедра, чтобы не навредил себе.

Ньют жадно отзывался на ласки и с горячим одобрением стонал, принимая в себя член Персиваля. Выгнулся, развел пошире колени, поезрзал, пристроил задницу поудобнее и вздрогнул, когда Грейвз подался вперед, приподнимаясь, вгоняя член глубже. 

«Да-а» и «О Мерлин, еще» перемежались со стонами удовольствия и вздохами. Персиваль прикрыл глаза, прогоняя мысли, отдаваясь естественному энергичному ритму, ощущению жара, жадным ласкам. Когда захотелось почувствовать любовника всем телом, потянул на бок, придерживая за плечи, опрокинул на постель, принялся вбиваться с новой силой, лаская в том же ритме, заставляя кончить вместе с собой. Скамандер сдался раньше, но это ничего не испортило, и Персиваль, погружаясь в острую вспышку удовольствия, был рад тому, как сладко-сонно выгибается под ним Ньют, мурлыча что-то лестное.

Ночь прошла приятно: он выныривал из полудремы и понимал, что Ньют недвусмысленно прижимается ближе, желая ласки; будил его сам, зная, что тот рядом и не откажется исполнить все, о чем Персиваль грезил. Было так хорошо, что к тому времени, когда Грейвз окончательно выспался, наступила середина воскресенья. Пора было собираться. Скамандера ждал пароход, его же — дела в Вулворт-билдинг.

Делить бранч на двоих было, пожалуй, рановато, так что Грейвз с благодарностью принял чашку кофе, которую протянул ему Ньют, и в приятном молчании начал одеваться. 

Скамандер полностью оправился от заклинания, чистая рубашка, застегнутая на все пуговицы, облегала по-мужски ровную грудь. Судя по всему, за чаем и кофе он, как и за сменой чистой одежды, выбирался в чемодан. Раньше Грейвз непременно отправился бы проверить, кого и в каком количестве собирается вывозить из Америки магозоолог. Теперь, по условиям сделки, содержимое чемодана не должно было его интересовать. Решение разделить деловое соглашение на две практически не связанные части было, пожалуй, стратегически верным.

Персиваль убедился, что Ньют не только благополучно вышел из гостиницы, но и аппарировал из пустынного переулка. А затем и сам отправился в Вулворт-билдинг. Выходные были прекрасны, но дела не ждали.


	4. Chapter 4

# XIII Эпилог

Погожий вечер в Лондоне выдается нечасто. На набережной было полно маглов, так что пришлось свернуть в лабиринт узких улиц. Прежде чем перейти к обсуждению новостей, Ньюту хотелось сказать Дамблдору о двух вещах, и начать он решил с хорошего. 

— Спасибо, что предупредили Ильверморни. Приятно, когда тебя ждут.

— Боюсь, это не моя заслуга. — Альбус коротко взглянул на собеседника и улыбнулся. Похоже, его друг стал обзаводиться полезными знакомствами.

— О. — Ньют в замешательстве замолк на секунду и решил, что обдумает это позже. Что ж, тогда придется перейти к неприятной части.

— Но вам стоило бы предупредить меня про запутанные отношения между Ильверморни и МАКУСА. — Ньют постарался, чтобы упрек прозвучал мягко.

— Были сложности? — нахмурился Дамблдор.

— Ничего особенного, если не считать, что меня использовали как разменную монету в споре за возвращение профессора Небулы.

— А! — Альбус хлопнул Ньюта по плечу. — Поздравляю, Ньют! Когда тебя начинают использовать как аргумент в политических спорах, это значит, что ты обрел вес на научно-политической арене.

— Вы серьезно? — Скамандер был возмущен и смущен одновременно.

— Конечно. — Альбус, шагая рядом, взял Ньюта под руку и придвинулся ближе, поясняя вполголоса:

— Пока тебя не принимали как фигуру на поле игры, никому не было дела, чем ты занимаешься. Чем сильнее становишься, тем больше игроков хотят использовать тебя ради выгоды. Придется привыкнуть к этому, мой друг. — Он засмеялся. — У тебя получится.

— Не говорите, что в научной сфере идет та же возня, что в министерстве, — простонал Скамандер, вспоминая рассказы Тесея про отношения внутри «министерской семьи».

— Ученые такие же люди, Ньют. С чего бы у нас было иначе?

Туман поднимался по улицам со стороны Темзы, густел на глазах и быстро скрыл от посторонних глаз фигуры двух джентльменов.


End file.
